


Mage or Wizard?

by Blank_or_Blank_Series



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bashing Dumbledore, Bashing Ginny, Bashing Molly, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Past Abuse, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_or_Blank_Series/pseuds/Blank_or_Blank_Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore has made mistakes that he may call them "for the greater good" but what happens when he tries to take two very important twins away from each other? Now little Harry Potter is sent to the Dursleys while Dumbledore "takes care" of Henry Potter with James and Lily who thought Harry had died. 4 years have past and young Harry is miserable but is one day found by a powerful dragon that whisks him away to a land called Fiore. James and Lily found out about Dumbledore's manipulations and puts it to a stop, taking young Henry and raising him while trying to find his twin, heartbroken at their failure they continue their lives. Years later an accident pulls most of the hogwarts staff and its students to another world. Found by a group of mages they lead them to Fairy Tail where they might be reunited with a lost twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blank: I am still a noob so yeah. Hope you guys enjoy it, I'm still trying to adapt to Archive as I only used Quotev so far. I might update randomly and late becuase of school work and my other account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank:I am a noob at Archive okay? So please bare with me, I am not used to this website yet. And since I'm still in school I have less time to update so yeah! Hope you enjoy my work

**Mage or Wizard?**

**==============**

**Prologue**

**==========**

Albus Dumbledore has made many mistakes in his old life that he may call " _for the greater good_ ", but unknown to him he has never made a greater mistake in his life before. 

He was planning for his future again, being a hero had gotten into his mind, on the outside he may look and act as a kind grandfather you could always count on but inside his mind, laid his true self that was greedy and dark. Fame and fortune, that was what had gotten him at this point of his life, being the Headmaster of the school Hogwarts for wizards and witches, fame had gotten into his head but rarely anyone saw it, but those who did were either at his side or were obliviated. He had "defeated" his old lover Gellert Grindelwald who was the dark lord, honestly all he did was meet up with him for a "date" and while he wasn't looking he called out Stupefy for several times to be sure he had him down. Then after that he had claimed the fame and the fortune that came with it, but now he was still hungry for more, his original plan had failed, he was planning to make a student of his to become the next dark lord and he almost did. 

He had chosen Tom Marvolo Riddle to become the next dark lord, he was perfect, a half blood born from a muggle father and a squib mother and the bonus was that Riddle could speak Parseltounge which he would make the others see it as an evil language, he never really did like snakes even though he and Gellert were slytherin. Albus didn't know what went wrong, he had placed compulsion charms and memory charms on the boy and those around him when he was at the Orphanage when he had visited, making him think he was hated by everyone and everyone think they hate him when the truth was that he was a wonderful boy that was respected by everyone at the orphanage. 

It was going wonderful for Albus, subtly leading Riddle into Dark Arts and Black Magic but making sure he wasn't powerful enough to defeat him, but all that changed when Riddle went into to gringotts for an inheritance test and unleashing his magical cores full potential and making the compulsion and memory charms useless. Ever since Riddle changed, he changed his name to Voldemort Slytherin as he was the heir to the Slytherin line through his mother, he still studied Dark Arts but not as much and was intending to go for Defence against the Dark Arts job. Albus couldn't cast another compulsion and memory charm as the brat was protected by the Slytherin ring, he had tried once and it ended badly. 

This time he had another plan that had taken him years of planning, he was going to have a compulsion charm on one of Gellerts old followers to "free their lord" and continue the war but this time he couldn't be the hero... yet. He would train a boy to defeat Grindelwald then say the brat was going dark and swoop in as the hero once again that would be perfect he his tale would be told for years into the future and his fame would be secure. He had planned carefully trying to fill in on any spots that looked like it would sabotage his whole plan, he picked the Potter Family as they were perfect being the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and were a light family, he just had to wait a few years for James to graduate. 

And during those years he had subtly "helped" James and his group of Marauders, and found the perfect woman for him, Lily Evans a brilliant muggleborn but unfortunately she was close friends with a Slytherin halfblood Severus Snape, he would' E let this be and try another woman but it was perfect the savior would be born from a pure blood who was from a light family and a muggleborn it yelled SAVIOR to him. James was already in love with Lily and all he had todo was have Lily love him back and found the perfect opportunity to break the friendship between Severus and Lily, he was there when James used Serverus's own spell against him and when he fell he casted a compulsion charm for Severus to say "Mudblood" and it worked perfectly. Now that their friendship was over Lily spent more time with James and slowly fell in love with him and during their seventh and last year of hogwarts they were official. A few of years passed and they were married and Albus was delighted, but during those years Voldemort had applied for a job as a DADA Professor, he would've had decline if it wasn't for the fact Voldemort had the back up of Wizengamot council praising he would be perfect as the old DADA Profess or had retired.

When Lily had gotten pregnant he smirked as it was going according to plan, but there was one flaw, she was going to have twins meaning there would be a wild card in his plan, oh no, he couldn't have that so he planned again and the perfect opputunity came when Sybill Trelawny came to apply as a Divination Professor when she suddenly went into a trance stating a prophecy and thought the gods and fates were on his side. He knew there was a listening bug inside his office that connected to Gellert and he knew he was going to take action, so he planned and thought after hiring Sybill and found the perfect scenario for the twins. 

He remembered that Lily had a sister that absolutely hated her and married a fat muggle who shared her views, yes this was it, he would take one of the twins away and let the muggle family hate him so in the future he would turn into the perfect dark lord for his brother to defeat him, his brother would defeat Gellert then his own brother and he would have the fame of being the boys mentor and when he suddenly "goes dark" he would step in and defeat him like his original plan and he would get even more fame and fortune. He knew Gellert was planning an attack and told two families to hide, the Longbottoms were a possibility for the savior as well as their children would be born as the seventh month dies so he wasn't going to take any chances besides the Longbottoms family were also light so they were a good candidate if Gellert chose to attack them. 

And so he waited and when Gellert attacked the Potter home he was there first and instead of finding the bodies of Lily and James, he found two muggle babysitters corpses when he remembered it was the anniversary of their marriage so they went out and decided to hire muggle babysitters to look after their children he cursed but decided not to fret as he would plan on that later, he had little time before Lily and James would come back. Hurriedly, he ran up the steps and into the room that had both the twins and was a little stunned at the burnt robes and wand that were lying on the floor and shook his head to remind him on what he was doing and checked the twins and found one small face looking at him with childish glee. 

The twins were named Harry and Henry Potter, Harry had James's hair but had Lily's green eyes while Henry had Lily's hair and James's brown eyes. Henry was staring at Albus who stared back to see what had changed, Henry had gotten a scar on his forehead the shape of lightning, he glanced at Harry was soundly asleep and found his without a scratch, he then decided Henry was the one to defeat Gellert as he was awake the whole time and has the scar that was on his forehead. Quickly he casted a spell that looked like Harry wasn't breathing and was deathly pale, Harry now looked like a corpse and anyone who held him wouldn't feel a pulse, he sighed in relief as he felt the magical signatures of James and Lily appear in front of the house and heard their screams of terror, he scooped up both children. 

"Albus!" James and Lily yelled, running towards him. Steeling himself and looking mournful "I'm afraid, I was too late" he replied with " _sorrow_ " as they came near, holding both babies in his arms. 

Lily gasped "Don't tell me...." She whispered as they stopped infront of him, her eyes tearing up as James was staring with wide disbeliebing eyes. 

"It seems Henry is the prophecy child, but at a cost..." Albus said as he handed Henry to Lily who smiled in relief before frowning, James stared at the motionless body in Albus's arms "Gellert had already casted the spell and young Harry was hit before Henry even reacted, it seems he had felt his twin bond break and it seems his magic lashed out in denial, burning Gellert as his robes and wand are currently laying in their room with burnt marks with the smell of ashes in the air" Albus explained, inside he was congratulating himself for such acting and thinking on the words on the spot. 

Lily choked a sob as James shook with rage, Henry looked at his parents in confusion and then glance at his brother "Hawy.." He mumbled reaching out for his twin making Lily sob and James shed a tear before more came, Lily tried to calm down James and herself "...Hawy?" Henry questioned as his brother didn't react to his call, unknown to him and the Potters, Albus had Harry under a sleeping charm to keep him from moving While under the glamour and spell. Lily shushed the baby before hugging him, James hugged his wife and baby refusing to glance at the corpse of his other son trying to ease their hearts and his own that clenched at the thought of his dead son. 

Albus was silent for a few moments before speaking "I will take his corpse to the morgue as I know you both don't wish to see ?" He questioned, Lily and James nodded silently not glancing his way. Albus nodded before apparating away into his office and cackled gleefully, not noticing his familiar and the headmaster paintings watch him with disgust and disappointment, Headmaster Dippet's painting muttered 'Why did I chose him?!'. Fawkes watched with anger at the cackling old wizard, he wished he had known the true face of this monster before letting Dippet transfer his ownership to him, if it weren't for the fact he was this monsters familiar he would have scratched his face and take the baby back to its family. The sorting hat looked at the Headmaster with disgust muttering 'I knew I should've just said he didn't belong to this school and they should kick him out' He regretted the day he was forced to sort Albus Dumbledore. 

He then placed the baby into a basket and written a note saying how his family died and it was now their responsibility to raise him, covering him in a blanket so he wouldn't get cold while on the porch so he wouldn't die he left the baby to wake up to a banshee scream and wondering where his family was. 

In an unknown place, beings of great power tsk'd at the mortals choices while some even verbally cursed him for thinking they were on his side. One particular was focused on the baby left on the porch.

Yes, Dumbledore has made many mistakes but this was one of the worst mistakes he had ever done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank:And that's it! That was the prologue of Mage or Wizard. Thanks for reading and if you wouldn't mind, Leave a... Kudos? Like? Bah... Never mind


	2. Of Dragons and Manipulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank:I present to you, Chapter 1 of Mage or Wizard Series! And I am still a noob so please bare with me. This fiction is a crossover that was plaguing my mind ever since I read a first crossover of Harry Potter and Fairy Tail and also when I read where Harry has a twin. I really hope you all like this

**Mage or Wizard**

**=================**

**Chapter 1**

**Of Manipulations and Dragons**

**============**

James and Lily Potter both hates this day, it was the day where their baby had died, the twin of Henry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Nobody but those who were close friends and knew of his birth knew that Henry had a twin, it's been four years since his death, Henry kept saying someone was missing when he was playing with other children or was about to sleep or was doing anything else, it broke Lily and James's heart knowing that the one who was missing was Henry's own twin who died in the incident four years ago. They were planning on telling him of his twin when he was old enough, maybe even a year or so before he would get his Hogwarts letter. 

Now they were going to Dumbledore today to ask him about Henry's training as the last time he had visited he said when he was at least 6 or 7 he would train Henry to be prepared against Gellert when he comes back, Dumbledore said he was going to come back and said that Gellert was a wraith roaming the world, they shuddered thinking about him sometimes but were mostly angry at what he had done. It was there right outside the office they had heard him, Albus talking to Molly Weasly who's husband was a friend of James. They froze at their conversation. 

"Albus, how is Harry?" Molly asked, ' _Harry?_ ' Both Potters thought, they leaned into the doorframe listening "Is he getting the proper abuse?" She asked casually like it was the weather or something, this made them freeze and despair was slowly building in them. 

"Yes, Arabella has told me that he has been properly abused, the Dursleys have starved him and are starting to force him into doing all their chores now" Albus replied pleasantly, Lily gasped softly to not catch their attention and whispered to James

" _Petunia married a man called Vernon Dursley... Do you think?_ " she stopped as Dumbledore continued 

"Everything is going according to plan Molly" James and Lily listened intently "Harry is being abused so we can mold him as we please, after Henry defeats Gellert he shall mold Harry into the next dark lord seeing as he would see his "family" shipped him off to the Dursleys who hate him so much they abuse him that he will bury himself into the Dark Arts, but we have to make sure he doesn't go too far so he can still be defeated. I shall be the mentor to the one who defeats two dark lords!" He exclaimed, the Potters who listened were gradually becoming angrier and angrier 

"Yes, and when my Ginny is in Hogwarts she will become friends with the brat she'll start using love potions and compulsion charms in her higher years, she is ever so excited to become Lady Potter. And when the boy marries her, we'll claim he's becoming the next dark lord becuase fame and fortune was getting to his head that's where you swoop in to save the day!" Molly laughed "And my poor Ginny gets all his money and properties as she was " _forced to marry him becuase he was using love potions and compulsion spells_ " oh this is so exciting! She reminds me when I was her age, using the same love potions and spells on Arthur when the Weasly family was still rich" she sighed wistfully. 

Outside the office stood two angry Potters who quickly went home so think of what they had said and planned on what to do. Angry and filled with rage they transfigured many things to look like Albus or Molly and sent hexes to demolish the things " **HOW DARE THEY DO THIS?! WHY?! WE TRUSTED YOU DUMBLEDORE! WE TRUSTED YOU MOLLY!** " James screamed as he continued to rant, Lily growled at the mention of their names

"They took away my baby, **our baby** " she growled with rage before breaking into sobs making James stop and went to comfort her "O-Our baby... I thought h-he was dead!" she sobbed, James patted her back while hugging her repressing his rage and his urge to murder both Dumbledore and Molly. 

"Daddy? Why is Mommy crying?" A tiny voice asked making them glance to its way, there at the doorway was little Henry who looked sleepy in ruffled pajamas while rubbing his eye in one hand and clutching a plush dog in the other. Henry walked over to them careful on not stepping the sharp and broken things before stopping infront of his parents "Mommy, are you okay? Don't cry" he said sleepily, Lily sniffed before taking Henry into her arms into hugged him

"It's okay Henry, Mommy's just a little sad and your Dad's a little angry" Lily whispered to her son, wiping the tears away and resisted from bursting into tears again "Dumbledore is no longer welcomed in our house honey" she told the young boy who nodded with a small sleepy smile which surprised them. 

"I don't like dumb-lore" he said mispronouncing Dumbledore's name "He took sum'ne away frum mummy and daddy... I di't say aniting cuz mummy and daddy seemed to like 'im" he mumbled sleepily before falling asleep in his mother's arms. Lily silently cried while James silently cursed Dumbledore for taking his son away and intending a horrible future. 

Lily stumbled a bit as she stood up but with James's help they went to Henry's room to tuck him into bed, whispering goodnight again they closed the door and went to their bedroom where she finally broke and cried on their bed. James aid by her side as she cried her heart out again, she hadn't cried like this till they found out Harry was supposedly dead. A few hours later Lily was reduced to sniffles with red tears eyes and a runny nose, before something clicked into her mind, her baby was with Petunia. He sister that. Hated. Magic. She gasped making James jolt "What's wrong Lily-flower?" He asked in concern. 

"Harry's with Petunia! She hates magic remember?!" She said frantically making his eyes widen then narrow before cursing, yes Petunia hated magic very much. The last time Lily and him met her was with Vernon her boyfriend at that time and he was the same as her, she was absolutely horrid to them "Oh James we have to get him! You heard what Dumbledore said, he's being abused!" Lily panicked as she quickly stood but stumbled, James jumped to help her.

"Calm down Lily, but first we need to know where they live remember? We should get Sirius and some Aurors to help, they made a huge crime along with Albus and Molly" James said to her making her nod reluctantly "We need to hurry, let's go" they nodded before heading down to the floo not bothering to change and flooed to the Ministry of Magic.

Back in the office at Hogwarts, the paintings hoped Lily and James would get to the ministry soon as they had enough with Albus and hoped he would soon get kicked off the seat and the other sets he had. Fawkes was praying the same and was also praying that little Harry Potter was doing alright and would let him hang on till help would finally arrive. 

That is, if he was actually there. They didn't know it, but right now, Harry was being confronted by a powerful being. 

 

**~A few hours earlier at Privet Drive~**

A little boy sat in his cupboard softly whimpering as hunger was rumbling from his tummy, he didn't know his name, he was simply called Freak or Boy from his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Freak was smart for his age, he could speak more than the average five year old could but was incredibly weak from starvation and the multiple chores and beating he would get. Freak whimpered as the front door went open with a BANG, it meant his uncle was home " **BOo*hic*OOY!!** " and he wasn't happy, whenever he heard the slurs and hiccups coming from his uncle, it meant he would get twice the beating. His cupboard door opened and he was met with an angry red face of his drunken uncle, he looked a bit of a mess, his hair was scuffled, his mustache was wet and smelled as bad with his breath, he had drool and snot coming from his nose and mouth. 

" **I bet *hic* it was y-you! You're t-t*hic*he reason I di-didn't get *hic* the big promo*hic*tion** " he screamed at him, Freak whimpered and tried to bury himself into the shadows but it didn't work, Freak winced as his uncle grabbed his arm in a tight grip and dragged him out of his cupboard. Uncle Vernon punched his gut with his meaty fists, kicked his ribs, even used his belt to slash at his back, he did these things twice to him while he just whimpered in pain and tried to slience his painful screams.  **  
**

A few minutes later, Vernon huffed as he stopped beating the freak and stared with drunken disgust "That's it *hic*" He suddenly said, grabbing the boy and dragging him outside and throwing him out in the lawn. Luckily for Vernon it was late at night so nobody was awake and if they were they were too busy doing something to actually notice the fat man dragging and throwing a beaten and bruised child into his lawn "Y-You're slee*hic*ping outside tonight freak! After all we *hic* did for you, thi*hic*s how you repay us?!" He hissed drunkenly but quietly, a bit somber enough to remember that he could wake his neighbors if he was too loud, grunting he went back inside and closed the door with a bit of a bang. 

Freak stayed silent but was shaking like a leaf from the cold that surrounded him, it was even colder than his cupboard but atleast his cupboard he had a bit of a bed and a small blanket, out here he had nothing to made him warm except his cousins big clothes that had thin layers of fabric. Wincing as he stood up, he limped to the park that was nearby so he could find a warm enough place to sleep, or at least somewhere comfortable enough, he wouldn't dare sleep on the lawn as the neighbors would see and becuase his uncle and aunt said that he shouldn't be seen by the neighbors and if he was he would get more beatings. 

Reaching the park, he looked for a good enough place to sleep, he met a few homeless people on the way, they kept looking at him funny but we're offering somethings which he declined and said "I-I wouldn't want to burden you with a freak like me... You should keep them... I know you need them more than I do" then they got all sad and he felt a little guilty refusing but went away to continue his search. 

The homeless people looked at the boy with sadness and some looking away for they were angry, it was clear the boy was being abused, the boy was so kind, the homeless people just hoped something good would happen to the kid. 

Freak didn't know where he was, his vision was getting blurry, well more blurry becuase his glassess weren't really good, he looked around and winced a bit becuase it caused him pain from his injuries. There were trees all around him, he then stumbled upon a clearing that was beautiful, everywhere on the clearing were flowers and glowing bugs that shined and twinkled like stars to him. ' _I've never been here before... It looks so pretty_ ' he dazedly thought with a small smile, he limped to the clearing and sat down on a patch of grass that was surrounded by flowers "Wow..." He admired the different flowers, he knew some of them from doing his chores that involved his aunt's garden, there were daisies, roses, and some lavenders. He didn't know roses could be other colors becuase he saw different colored ones all around, the pretty bugs that shine were drawing near to him but he didn't mind as they slowly stopped on him in different places, there were some that were in his hair, on his arms, shoulders, even his nose had a bug. They glowed and he smiled happily never feeling this happy from his entire 5 year old life. 

Suddenly, he heard giant flaping come from the sky, the bugs suddenly fly off him and were frantically flying about, he looked with confusion before looking up and his widened as the one who made the giant flaps land infront of him. There stood a giant animal that he didn't know of, instead of being scared like most children would be he looked at the unknown animal with curiosity and slight awe. 

It was beautiful if they looked closely, it had big bat-like wings that were in diff shades of gray while it's black body was sleek and looked like it was built for speed, the claws it had looked sharp yet it didn't seem to harm the flowers under his, it had a long tail that was white with a fire looking end that were changing into different colors, its head was a bit of lizard as far as his five year old mind could tell, it's neck was a bit long and had what looked like spiky hair, the head was colored black like its neck and body but his eyes were completely white, like he had no eyes but  had they were just colored white and had no pupils ~Like the Hyuuga's from Naruto~  And seemed to glow with power and authority. 

The animal stared at him then looked to the bugs and flowers, then looked back at him "Child... How did you get here?" It questioned, making Freak tilt his head "No human can enter this place, unless.... Hm.." It said before its head was moving closer to him until they were face to face, or snout to face?  _  
_

"Um.. If you don't mind, what are you? I've never seen an animal like you before" Freak said while tilting its head to face its eyes, he winced a bit as his injuries pulsed. This did not go unnoticed by the animal, its eyes narrow slightly 

"I am a dragon my child... You humans think of my race to be either a myth or extinct in this world" it explained "I am Oblivion, what is your name?" It asked him, Name? He didn't know his name, everyday his Aunt and Uncle and even his cousin call him either Freak or Boy. 

Freak looked confused for a second before replying "I don't think I have a name, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia either call me Freak or Boy, I don't think that's my name" the dragon narrowed its eyes making him flinch, the dragon was silent making him slightly nervous. 

"Child, may I do something? It will not hurt I promise, I just have to do it" Oblivion spoke, hesitantly Freak nodded and Oblivion raised a claw and on tip was nearly touching his forehead but then he felt something warm going through him, he felt safe with the warmness, he closed his eyes sleepily and let the warm darkness take him, fall to his side and comforted by the warm rush and the grass and flowers as his pillow, he fell asleep. 

Oblivion however was greeted with a horrific sight, he was inside the young boys mind, watching the memories like a horror movie, anger surged through him, the disgusting humans had treated this child like a servant, a slave that had no rights! He would change that, he declared within his mind but just as he was about to leave when some memories came up, he saw a man and woman smiling down at the boy along with another boy about his age when they were infants. Then a dark gray old man came into view in another memory, casting a spell that filled the room with a horrific green light and the little child blacked out. 

 _"Hm... It seems there's something more to this..."_ Oblivion thought before exiting the boys mind to find the little one asleep _"What did the two humans call him? Hari? I shall take you with me, I will train you, raise you"_ Oblivion decided _"And besides I've always wanted a hatchling~ I wonder if Jonny would like him, oh well time to find out"_  he thought with childish glee. He looked to the fireflies around him saying 

"I shall take the boy, he will be my hatchling from now on" the fireflies were startled before rejoicing, Oblivion gave a reptile smile then softly said "Please lift him to my back, I will be going to tell my mate, I'm sure he will be delighted~" He said cheerfully, the fireflies gathered around the sleeping boy, and with a magical boost they gently lifted him off the ground and unto the back of Oblivion. Hari shifted slightly but stayed asleep, Oblivion nodded his thanks and gently took off, making sure his magic had a hold to his new hatchling and made sure he wouldn't fall off during their flight. 

Oblivion was high in the sky when he chanted 

** "Universal Gate Magic: Open back into the world of my magic" **

And with that, a whole big enough for him opened with an ethereal glow and Oblivion entered just as a group of wizard appeared at the dawn of sunlight. Oblivion didn't hear the anguished cries of human wizards as they found out their little one was no longer therel his mind on planning to raise his new hatchling with his beloved mate. 

In an unknown place, the beings of power that people called gods gazed through the giant orb that shows them anything they wanted or needed to see, they watched the human child be whisked away just as dawn came and watched the two Potters cry, some of the emotional gods began to feel guilty but were reminded of their responisbility, one God like from the last chapter was staring intently at the boy. 

 **"Have you decided?"**  A goddess asked the god who stared, in reply he just nodded his head **"Very well,We shall leave this to you** " the goddess said gently

the god smirked showing sharp bone white teeth

 **"We are curious on what you shall decide as this times fate"**  the goddess paused for a moment

**"Death"**

  **================**

**Chapter End**

**===========**


	3. Of Years here and there Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank: Now, I might get some things wrong, if I do I either changed it from the original thing or I did it by accident. This will probobly be continued after a couple of chapters as I intend for the next chapter where Henry and the others are sucked into Earthland Fiore and the chapter after that, they would meet fairy tail and Hari. Ginny and Luna will be in the same year, for the progress of the story, and who should I pair Ron, Neville and Luna with? Can be a Fairy Tail member and the same gender.

**Mage or Wizard**

**==============**

**Chapter 2**

**Of Years Here and There Pt. 1**

**========**

**~Harry/Hari Age 6~**

Hari was happy, he couldn't be any happier than ever at this point, Oblivion had taken him to an entirely different world, he was currently in a land called Fiore, Oblivion was now his Papa and his mate was now his Dad. Oblivion's mate was a dragon that had the power over wind and sky, Jonavir was his name and he had a sister called Grandine so he had an Aunt! At first he thought Grandeeney was like his old Aunt Petunia but discovered the opposite, she was a kind dragon that didn't really favor fighting but instead took into healing but just becuase she was soft hearted didn't mean she wasn't fierce and dangerous, she could if she wanted to be as she wouldn't be crowned Queen of the Skies if she was.

Jonavir was pale sky blue with feather white wings like his sister, he looked like the male opposite of Grandeeney as they were twins. Hari was excited becuase he recently found out that Grandeeney had taken a human hatchling, meaning he had a cousin!

The next time Grandeeney would visit she promised she would bring her little hatchling. Hari hummed a tune as he hopped across the stones that laid out a path in a river that was nearby their nest, Papa and Dad were starting his training and he was excited to learn to be stronger. Papa had the power over both light and dark magics, he could eat light and dark things too make them into another magic called Gray. He could eat some sunlight and a little bit of shadows now and was starting to learn to eat air for Dad's magic, he would learn mostly Sky dragon slayer magic right now because at his age he wasn't strong enough to learn Gray, Light, Dark dragon slayer magic or other dragon slayer magic.

Dad told him he was a natural at healing and Hari got the basics down pretty well, he could now heal a bruise and some cuts, Dad and Papa also learned that Hari was also a natural at cooking as well, claiming that he infused the food with magic or something, Hari didn't know he just wanted to cook something good for his family. 

He had a wonderful family! Though somewhere deep inside, he knew some people were missing, but he didn't know who.

**~Henry Age 6~**

Henry smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, he felt something was missing, his whole life he felt something was missing. He knew he had a brother, but the old man took him away from his Mom and Dad, he hated the old man, it's been a year since his Mom and Dad cut their connections to Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore who tried to get into their good side. 

Molly and Ginny officially had no name as they were tried for giving and making forbidden love potions to the now Lord Arthur Weasley-Prewitt, they also found out that Molly was stealing from the Weasley vaults ever since they had become a couple and was the reason the Weasley family had no money and their friendship with the Makfoy Family were cut off. 

Apparently Molly had started the Weasley-Malfoy fued that started with Arthur's and Lucius's father's when they were still alive, she hated the Malfoys and thought the Weasleys would win the feud she had started and would get richer, but she was wrong. Arthur was hurt and angry with her and declared that she was forbidden to even get near their children but let Molly have Ginny, he never really like the little brat that always whined about getting more Henry Potter things and demanded to visit him. 

Arthur was getting help from Lucius who seemed happy that the feud was over and the fact Molly was out of his life, Sirius was conflicted with the Malfoys but reluctantly accepted after being convinced by Remus several times and were nuetral with the family, as was James who had Lily hitting his head every time. 

Henry smiled as people started to come through the floo, and was polite throughout the entire time. It was his birthday, and his brothers birthday wherever he was. During the entire time he was in the corner, sitting quietly and politely declining anyone who came to him while watching everyone. Suprisingly not many approached him this year as much as last year, many were hounding him and many children were trying to force him into playing with him, especially that Ginny girl. She was strange and creepy if you asked him of what he thought of her, she would follow him everywhere and fight off any other girls even his mother! She would drag him to places and try to force him to play with her, most of their 'play games' was " _Family_ " where he would be the _husband_ who does nothing but listen to her, the _wife_. 

"Are you okay?" a voice asked making him snap out of his thinking, looking up he looked into gray metallic orbs that were curiously looked back. The person was a boy with pale blond hair, almost silver even, he was clearly a pure blood from the aristocratic features that were plainly showing from his slightly pale face "Hey, You okay? You didn't answer my question" the boy said.

Henry shook his head slightly and said in return "I'm fine, just thinking" he smiles before standing up "I'm Henry Potter" he introduced, offering his hand. 

The boy smiled with a bit of arrogance "Draco, Draco Malfoy" he said in return

**~Harry/Hari Age 11~**

Hari gave a yell when he was suddenly woken up from his nap by the sudden blue blur that jumped on his stomach " **WAKE** **UP!!** " The blur turned out to be his little cousin, Wendy Marvell. Wendy grinned with childish glee "Happy Birthday Hari-nii-chan!" she yelled ignoring her cousins glare, Hari sighed and smiled softly while patting Wendy's hair. Wendy was an energetic little girl when she was with someone she was confortable with or with family, but when she was with a stranger or someone new she would get incredibly shy. 

Wendy had short dark blue hair and light gray eyes, she normally wore a white blouse with a red skirt or blue shorts. Her training at her Sky Dragon slayer magic was doing quite well, but she preferred to heal instead to fight like her mother but was more persistant, even though she preferred to heal instead of fighting, she knows some offense attacks to defend herself if her defence attacks fail. 

Hari had changed from the malnutritioned and bruised boy his Papa found and brought to Dad, he was now a healthy strong boy, though a bit feminine, his hair was not tied in a low pony tail and his green eyes were in a shade of beautiful green with a but of a blue tinge from his Sky Dragon slayer magic, his hair was darker then ever and had some white and gray streaks, he sometimes complained that he looked like a girl.

His Papa had explained why, apparently he was a submissive despite his powerful abilities, Dad was about to tell him something about mating and birds and the bees when Papa hit him with his tail and sent him to sleep outside for a week stating "I will not have my little Hari be defiled! He shall stay innocent forever!". Now Hari knew about mates but he didn't know about mating, but he thought it wasn't important till he found his mate or mates. 

Papa explained that having multiple mates were possible but rare, as he knew few of his friends at multiple mates but were either two or three. Anyway, it was his birthday today meaning his Papa was going to up his training along with Dad's but he would also get some presents! Wendy dragged him out of his bed that laid in the warm cave that he called home, he smiled as he saw three dragons sitting at the entrance of the cave. 

"Mom, I woke him up!" Wendy said with a big smile as they stopped and sat infront of them, Grandeneey let out a soft chuckled and nodded

"I know, we heard you little one" Wendy pouted at the subtle being small joke but grinned remembering her gift. The young Sky dragon slayer in training urged Hari to open her gift first

"Woah little breeze, calm down. First we eat then the presents" Jonny chuckled as he saw the piut that once again laid on Wendy's face "After eating, Hari can open your gift first" That made Wendy happy. Throughout the meal, they were luaghing and talking, when it was time to open the presents Wendy brought out hers first and urged Hari to open it first. The present was a bit small as it was wrapped in ocean blue paper with a sky blue ribbon to match

"Wow, it looks beautiful Wendy!" Hari smiled as he took it out of its wrapping, it was a small pendant with a silver chain, a sapphire gem that was wrapped with emerald vines was the thing that brought him in. The sapphire gleamed in the light and if one came to look closer, it would look like there were clouds inhabiting the gem, the emerald vines that were around the sapphire beauty were curled like spirals. 

Hari quickly put the pendant around his neck "How did you...?" He trailed off but was inturrupted by Wendy

"I saw this pretty sapphire near our cave and saw some emrald too! Mom helped me get them and shape them into a necklace! She also put some runes and stuff so only you and those you trust can get the necklace!" She chirped happily and hugged him. Hari hugged back with a big smile, the next present he got was from Grandeneey, she had gathered the scales that fell off her body and molded them together to make boots and arm guards, Dad was next, He did the same but he melded them into a cloak, each peice of clothing had runes to adapt with the temperature so he didn't need to worry, and they also had runes to change size as he grew.

But the one that made him very happy was his Papa's gift, it was a gray choker with a clear gem, Papa said it was enchanted and was too excited to explain, the dragon urged him to out it on and as he did, the clear gem glowed. He was a bit hesitant but knew his Papa would never hurt him and put the chocked on. And with that his vision went black. 

**~Henry Age 11~**

Henry looked out of the window at the moving lands, the sound of tracks and wheels were silenced by the charms within the compartment, Henry was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts, Henry was startled out of his musings with a squeak as arms wrapped around his figure and glared when he heard a chuckle coming from the one who hugged him. Draco smirked at the adorable glare sent his way, it's been 5 years since they became best friends, all of the sudden arms pulled Draco away from Henry and threw him to the compartment floor, glaring at the smug redhead that dared to seperate him from Henry. 

Ron Weasley stood there with a smug smirk, he had a few freckles and bright red hair with chocolate eyes, he was another friend to Henry and " _acquaintance_ " to Draco. Ron was the protective big brother to Henry that kept the possesive Draco in place and any other people that made him uncomfortable, he even fought off his " _sister_ " one time during Henry's 8th birthday. They became friends after Molly and Ginny Florest ~I ran out of ideas for names, so their names will be Florest from now on~ were excluded from the family, Ron couldn't get the chance to befriend him becuase of his sister. 

"Damn Weasley!" Draco cursed as he sat across Henry with a slight pout, Ron in reply stuck his tongue out saying "Bleh!" with a grin and sat down beside Henry. Henry smiled at his best friends, and closed his eyes in wonder...

_I wonder what house I'll end up?_

That was his minds main of thought, Ron and Draco were also in wonder what house Henry was going to be in. Henry was loyal and kind like a Hufflepuff, smart and loved learning like a Ravenclaw, brave and reckless ,when he wanted to be, like a Gryffindor, and was ambitious and cunning like a Slytherin. Ron was hoping for Gryffindor so he could be with his best friend but he was fine if he was in another house, Draco was hoping for Slytherin or Ravenclaw the most but he didn't mind if he was in other houses but hoped on.

" **Students please put on your Hogwarts robes now as we will arrive in 7 minutes** " a voice announced, Draco perked at the thought of changing and subtly glanced at Henry with a small blush, which the boy in subject was oblivious and started to take off his robes, Draco stared intently but was blinded by a hand.

Ron hummed and said "C'mon Malfoy, let's go change and leave Henry to alone to change" ignoring the protesting blond, he dragged the boy out of the compartment with Hogwarts robes in hand. Henry looked back to where they exited and shrugged before locking the compartment door to make sure nobody would walk in while he was changing. 

A few minutes later we find Henry just about to sit down after putting away his normal robes and unlocking the door to be suddenly opened by a girl with red hair, the girl in question was Ginerva Florest, the ex-Weasley. Ginny grinned and said "Hiya Henry!" She called out ignoring the glare sent to her way and was about to sit diwn beside him when a cold voice stopped her

"Why are you here Florest?" Henry said icily, glaring at her with all his might making her flinch a bit "You are not welcome here Florest" he continued 

"Aw, can't a girl visit her future husband~?" Ginny said in what she thought as a " _sultry_ " voice to her but instead it sounded creepy and wrong to anyone else who listened "And called me Ginny, I AM you're future wife" she boasted but slightly flinch back when the glare intensified

"You are not my wife, I am not you're husband." he said in a calm but cold voice "Just. Get. Out." He commanded

"But Henny~" she whined, closing in to hug him when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown out of the compartment meeting the two furious faces of Weasley and Malfoy. Malfoy being for furious of course. 

"Get out of my sight you stupid girl." Ron said with venom in his voice "You don't belong here Florest" 

Ginny glared at her ex-brother and said "No, you're clearly trying to seperate me from my Henry! I won't stand for it! He's mine and mine alone! I will be Lady Potter! You won't stop true love!" She declared as she stood up, students that were nearby stopped what they were doing and listened in on what was happening. 

Draco sent a death glare at her making her wince but didn't back down " _True Love_  you say? All I see is a delusioned fan girl that intends on going on the path her _mother_  took" he said with an acid like voice and spat out mother like it was the most disguisting thing in the world "which in turn used **love potions**  that were **forbidden**  to make and use on an **innocent pureblood**. Then **drained that purbloods money by making a friend of that pureblood an enemy and loose all their money!** " Draco roared " **All you are, is a stupid delusional girl that will do anything to get money and fame even by using Black Magic! You're a waste of space, nothing you'll do will make anyone but you're bitch of a mother love you!** " He panted in the end and had satisfaction when she was tearing up and was even smug when she ran away. 

Those who were nearby were angry at him but then were angry at Ginny when those who knew of her told them what happened. 

Henry patted Draco and said "Thanks Draco" with a smile, Ron was smiling too and said

"Blimey Malfoy, that was awesome!" 

Draco smirked in return "That was nothing" and with that they went off the train as it stopped during the whole fiasco. Hagrid was there telling the kids that each boat they needed to be a group of four, after greeting Hagrid they entered a boat with another friend who was Neville Longbottom who smiled widely at them. 

"There it is, Hogwarts" Neville breathed out as they went under the bridge and were encountered by a beautifully old castle who's magic seemed to welcome all. Henry smiled at the castle but then frowned as he only wished his brother could be here with him, the others saw this and reassured them that he would find him someday, they knew of what Dumbledore did and loathed him since. 

As they got out of the boats they were greeted by Proffesor Mcgonagall or as Henry calls her Aunt Minnie, he agreed that he would only call her that in private. Mcgonagall let out her speech and told them to wait, and wait they did, the quartet of friends were about to be approached by Ginny, who glared st the rest but stared lovingly snd greedily at Henry, when ghosts appeared making the students that didn't know that there were ghosts jump and some even scream and scrambled a bit pushing Ginny to the back of the group. 

Henry smiled in confidence as Aunt Minnie came back and pushed the doors to the hall, they were greeted by a big room that had lots of students who were chatting and at the back of the room stood where the teachers sat for eating but unfortunatly for Henry and the trio with him, Dumbledore was there, making them glare at him, Dumbledore twitched before staring at Henry with the blasted twinkle. 

~I am feeling quite lazy so there will be no Sorting Song, sorry , ONTO THE SORTING~

Names were called one by one, each sitting on the stool with the Sorting Hat on their heads, shouting the houses they were to be in, Draco of course had gotten into Slytherin while Neville had gotten into Gryffindor

"Potter, Henry" 

Whispers filled the room as Henry gracefully walked to the stool and sat down, his vision darkened under the hat that now sat on his head. 

" _Good evening Mr. Potter_ " 

' _Um, good evening..?_ '

" _Just call me Artie, now let's see which house to put you.... Difficult.. Very difficult, you have all houses within your heart, my oh my wouldn't the founders fight over you?_ " 

' _I'm fine with any house..._ ' 

" _I know Mr. Potter, but it is difficult to sort you... Hmmm_ " 

The hall was silent and tense, staring at Henry with hawk like eyes, Dumbledore was staring as well, he had threaten the hat to sort him into Gryffindor, with tense eyes he waited

" **I have decided, Better Be....** " 

**===========**

**Chapter End**

**======**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank: CLIFFHANGERS don't you hate them~? I have plans with Harry's cliffhanger but to Henry's I'll leave that to you guys, so Which house will it be?   
> Ravenclaw  
> Gryffindor  
> Hufflepuff  
> Slytherin  
> I await till Saturday where I will start making the chapter. Or maybe earlier who knows~?


	4. Of Portals and Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank:Ravenclaw has won. They got Potter! Yay!  
> Now, Voldemort is going to be a a decade older than Lucius and very handsome, Ginny and Luna are the same age as Henry but a couple of months younger, the next chapter is where they meet fairy tail and possible reunion? that is all.  
> Now unto the STORY.

**Mage or Wizard**

**=============**

**Chapter 3**

**Of Portals and Worlds**

**========**

" **I have decided, Better be.....**

 **RAVENCLAW** " 

The hall was silent before booming cheers from the usually silent smart house echoed in the room, in the other houses many were looking with suprise and disbelief but three weren't really suprised as they knew he was going to search for his brother and to do that he would need knowledge, lots of it. 

**~Hogwarts: 5th Year for Henry~**

_Twitch_

_Stay calm_ , he said to himself and kept repeating it again and again. _Resist the urge... Resist the urge to punch the toad_  he thought in a chant, right now he was in the Great Hall with his friends and the _Ministry's Secretary Dolores Umbitch oops I mean Umbridge_  had entered the hall ignoring the tense and hateful atmosphere that came from the students and almost every teachers as well. 

So far in that year it became hell for the students, even the slytherins, Dolores had come to Hogwarts to _observe_  the new generations and students in the school becuase the Minister had assigned her, she wasn't teaching any subject thankfully but she observed classess, and each class she would randomly interrupt and say bunch of things that everyone but her thought that it was irrelevant to the class. She would say the current laws and how they would add more to _keep out_ filthy creatures like werewolves and vampires and say that they were barbarians and animals so they didn't need any rights, she would critisize every teacher for what they were doing. 

All but one

Professor Slytherin, their DADA teacher and Head of Slytherin House, was always drowned in compliments by her, it was very creepy to the others and Slytherin himself. She would try to strike a conversation with him, followed him when she had the time and stare at him when she observed in class and randomly interrupting his classess trying to impress the Professor by stating laws and facts of the Ministry and the Wizarding World. Yup, she was in love with Voldemort Marvolo Slytherin, but everyone knew he was in a relationship with Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape as they were mates. 

Professor Malfoy became their Professor during Henry's Third year because several criminals had somehow left Azkaban including Peter Pettigrew, the one who was traitor to the Potter family and was _extremely dangerous_. Lucius afraid for his son's safety had stepped in to work at Hogwarts as Professor Slytherin's co-teacher, the Wizengamot were hesitant but granted his request but also assigned some other people to work at Hogwarts. 

Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were assigned to stay at Hogwarts to help protect the school and help the teachers protect the students and teach them, prepare them if anything went wrong. Albus wanted to protest he really did but he was already on thin ice, when his plans were revealed his reputation dropped and was nearly stripped of all of his titles, his Supreme Mugwump and Chief titles were dropped so he was now only Lord Dumbledore as his beother Aberforth did not want the seat and was content with his normal life. He had only save his seat as Headmaster of Hogwarts by pulling a few strings to help him, unknown to the fact Death had allowed him to do so as it was part of his plan. 

Lily became the co-teacher in charms as she had excelled in that subject during her years and by Flitwicks request, James and Sirius became the flying instructors for first years and also coaches for the annual House vs House Quidditch, Remus became an assistant to Madame Pomfrey as because of his _problem_  he had learned to patch himself up but on occasions he would help Professor Mcgonagall with her class for first and second years and sometimes higher years even. 

Lucius was single as his wife had immediately divorced him as soon was Draco was born as she didn't love him like that, they were only doing it because her family had arranged a marriage for her to bear an heir to the Malfoy and Black families as Sirius wasn't going to take the Lordship. Narcissa still visited to see Draco and Lucius, she remarried a Half-Blood that was from France and her name was now Narcissa Delacour and gave birth to Gabrielle who was loved by both mothers and sister, yes both mothers meaning Narcissa had married a woman. ~Don't question me this will be a bit important in my story... Or WILL IT?!~ 

Anyway back to Lucius. During his years at Hogwarts after he had his inheritence done he found out he had mates, which was his best friend Severus Snape and his Professor Slytherin, it was a very very very big surprise to him and his mates when they found out at the end of his final year at Hogwarts though they were a bit sad when they learned that their mate was in an arranged marriage but were happy when Narcissa said that she would divorce Lucius as soon as the baby was born. She could see their love for each other, and secretly she loved _Yaoi_  as the muggles and muggleborns called it, she started to love it when a half Japanese Slytherin had shown her a Muggle Manga that was called " _Boy Love_ " and was hooked instantly. Lucius and his mates, though creeped out when she suddenly became flushed and was drooling with a twinkle in her eyes, were very happy. 

~I would've had explained more and stuff like that or just let Lucius and the others love each other slowly when Harry appears into their life but Nope. I'm a bit lazy and right now I'm sick so its kinda a headache to type complicated things while thinking of them. By the way, how the three were mates was becuase of a dominant and strong creature line from their family blood, Voldemort has Naga blood from the Gaunts, Severus has Vampire blood from the Princes and Lucius has Veela blood from the Malfoys, why am I writing a chapter while sick? I honestly don't know either~

Henry was delighted to know his parents and godparents were going to teach them, even thought one wasn't really teaching as much because his _problem_. Anyway, it irked Severus and Lucius to see such an ugly toad fawn over their mage and try to take him away, many times they had to restrain themselves or have others restrain them when they watched the toad flirt with their mate. It was kinda amusing for the others to see the usually cool and collect Professors contain their rage or have several students and the occasional teacher pull on the robes to hold them back. 

Voldemort was amused to that and was disgusted with the toad ~I am never going to call Umbridge a woman, she's a toad though I am sorry for the toads out there, I do not mean to insult you with this... Female thing that is called Umbridge~ that dared to flirt with him and say that having same sex relationships were an abomination. Several times his patience almost snapped but he managed to keep control by thinking of his dear mates waiting for him in his bedroom with tense frustrations that HE himself will wash them away in pure ecstasy, hiding his shiver and his um.. _rod problem_  that he willed away and vowed to deal with it later. 

Though in the trio of mates they always felt something was missing, something that wasn't there to make things perfect, complete. They had a fourth mate, it showed on the parchment, the inheritence parchment, that there was fourth to the group but it didn't show their names like it did to Lucius, either they weren't born yet or they didn't exist. They didn't realize that the parchment had added the name of their fourth mate when it was born as the name was erased or concealed by an unknown being that was playing his turn as fate. 

Back to Henry, over the yesrs of Hogwarts he met people that he considered family, Hermione a Gryffindor of their year was fierce and smart and wasn't afraid to kick some purebloods balls like she did during their third year when that pureblood insulted Luna, Luna was a Ravenclaw like him and they were in the same year like Hermione, Luna was strange and most people think of her as a clutz and ditz and wondered how she was put into Ravenclaw anyway. Those who didn't knew of her mask, Luna always wore her mask in public to fool the crowd and hide her real ways, she wasn't as ditzy and clumsy her yearmates and others thought just always distant and knows what to say at the right time, but she's very cryptic. 

Draco was alright with Hermione and Luna as they didn't act like fan girls, though usually he and Hermione were in a verbal fight in which the insults weren't hurting anyone. Ron was okay with it and was actually happy to have someone help him in driving the mad people away from Henry, who in return stayed oblivious and often asked why, Hermione was like Ron only female. Nevile seemed happy to have other people to befirend that didn't want to befriend them becuase they were friends with Henry Potter.   


Ginny as always tried to stalk him, keyword: tried. She was always interrupted by Henry's friends, and carted away to somewhere else, everyone in the castle had casted her out, she only felt soothed by her mothers letters encouraging her to go on as she was destined to take place as Henry's wife. 

"Man I hate her... Damn Fudge assigning her here, even my Dad's agreeing with me to just kick her out!" Draco growled as Umbridge went to the head table and tried to talk to Professor Voldemort "I don't know how much longer I can last with her around" he groaned, the others nodded in agreement 

"I know how you feel, I mean, she tried to take house points away just becuase I was standing in the hallway for too long! I was there for only one minute!" Hermione complained as she put awat her book and glared at the toad "Why doesn't she just give up? Doesn't she know that once someone finds their mate ("Or mates" Draco interrupted)... Or mates, their relationship can't be broken?" Hermione scoffed as Umbridge frowned then stood up. Albus, who was nervously picking his food and tried to ignore the dark glares that was sent to him every few moments from his staff and some students and most were frequently from the Marauders and Lily, turned to look at Umbridge to see what she was going to do and try to ignore the glares. 

*Hem-Hem* Umbridge said with a Sonorus spell. 

The Great Hall was still chattering away ignoring the toad, *HEM-HEM* She said louder

Nothing 

* **HEM-HEM** * she yelled, with the sound of that plus of the Sonorus spell her hem-hemming cuased everyone to cover their ears before turning to her with a glare, except for Dumbledore, Professor Voldemort looked with disdain ' _What is it now?_ ' He thought. 

"Good, I've got your attentions I presume" she said with a sickly sweet voice which made many want to gag and some did "Now, I have an announcement! We shall have a field trip tomorrow to the Ministry, and after that we shall return and I will give you all an exam from what you've learned from there" she cheerily said ignoring the disbelieving gazes and turned to Voldemort with a hopeful gaze that screamed *I DID GOOD NOW LOVE ME* but all she got in return was a cold look and a raised eyebrow. 

"She can't do that! She's not even a professor!" Neville growled out making Henry sigh 

"She's part of the Ministry, though they don't have jurisdiction over the students unless they have done something illegal and break the law, they have jurisdiction on Hogwarts and it's staff. The professors got no choice, well maybe Professor Slytherin.." He mumbled the last part questioningly, Draco nodded in agreement making the rest groan except Luna who smiled mysteriously

"Luna? Why are smiling?" Ron asked as he noticed her smile, the group turned to her and leaned in with curiosity

Luna continued to smile mysteriously "The Fairies are coming, or rather, we shall be going to the Fairies. And soon it will start" she answered cryptically making everyone faceplant on the table all thinking ' _Stupid Cryptic Luna!_ ' 

Henry sighed and looked out the nearby window ' _Though, I do feel like something's going to happen. Something big... Usually it's a bad thing like the Tournament but this time... I don't know what to feel, it feels good AND bad at the same time..._ ' He thought with worry and left for Ravenclaw tower with Luna and saying bye to his friends. 

He laid on his bed and took out a photo that showed two babies smiling brightly while crawling around in their crib before sttling down in the middle and cuddling each other ' _Oh Harry... Where are you?_ ' He thought sadly before storing the picture under his pillow and drifted off to the world of dreams.

**~Somewhere on a train~**

A figure sneezed out of nowhere scaring his partner "GYAH!" 

He sniffed before apologizing "Sorry, guess someone's talkin' about me" he joked 

"It's okay. I can't wait to get back to the guild, it's been forever!" The other complained, he rolled his eyes before saying

"It's only been half a month" 

"Well it feels like forever" 

Seeing his partner pout made him burst out laughing

**< Though you gotta admit, that was kinda weird>**

_> Yeah it was, I wonder what that was about<_

****' _Who knows_ ' 

 **~The Next day: Ministry of Magic~**  

"And this here is The Veil" Umbridge explained not paying attention to the students only on Professor Slytherin "This chamber was once used for executing criminals before Dementors and Azkaban were formed, hence the names Death Chamber. We use this occasionally from time to time for an execution we think it is needed for the culprit." 

They were in the Death Chamber, 5th years that were assigned to the group. Henry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, and unfortunatly, Ginny, who tried to cling on him but was stopped by his Mum and Draco. Professors Voldemort, Malfoy, Snape, his parents, Sirius, and Remus and also Albus who went to " _keep an eye on their savior so he won't get hurt_ " but was followed by the Potters and Marauders to make sure Albus didn't do anything to their child/pup/cub. 

Henry and the others ignored her as usual but Henry felt drawn to the Veil, like someone was there, and he wasn't the only one. All three Professors from Slytherin were also drawn to the Veil, something thay never happened before, and felt something beckoning them, they refrained from doing anything as the toad kept her eye on Voldemort and would try to cling on him if Lucius or Snape moved from his side, which Umbridge occasional glare would be sent to their way. 

"Henry~ Let's go somewhere fun while the toad distracts everyone~" Ginny purred as she succesfully managed to cling onto his arm, he struggled and the others tried pulling her away "I know you're trying to keep me innocent~ but don't worry! We can go slow~" she "seductively" said with her hand slowly gowing to Henry's crotch

' _Ok that's it!_ ' Draco thought with rushing anger as he pulled Ginny off Henry's arm and threw her away from him, somehow not managing to catch the Professors and Albus's, who was happily eating lemon drops while ignoring the glares, attention 

"Florest just give up! I'll never be your husband! I don't even like you!" Henry yelled finally gaining the attention of the people in charge 

"But Henny! I'm your soulmate, we're destined to be together like I'm destined to be Lady Potter~" she declared then galred at his friends "It's them isn't it?! Their brainwashing you! No I won't let that happen! Avada Kadevra!" She yelled the unforgivable curse pointing to Draco, Henry pushed Draco down and effectively dodging the spell 

"GINNY FLOREST YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" Lily roared at the now shivering girl, everybody glared, even Dumbledore who cursed in his mind ' _Stupid Girl, Now look what you've done?!_ '.

Unknowingly, the curse hit dead center of the veil. 

~I want some tea... Do you want some tea Luna?~

"I'd love to Miss Author" 

"Luna, who are yoy talking too?" 

"No one Ron, No one at all" 

"Erm.. Alright?" 

**~Somewhere Unknown~**

Death grinned with excitement in his eyes, though unless you were a god you wouldn't see it. 

 **"It's time~! Get ready my sisters and brothers, the real show is about to start"**  Death declared, the gods and goddesses looked intrigue. Death grinned and pulled out  one of his Scythes and slashed at the orb

 **"Let's see what you've planned dear brother"**  a goddess murmured and shifted her eyes to the orb

**~In the Death Chamber~**

Suddenly, the already cold room got even colder making everyone stop in what their doing, they looked for the source ,which was the veil itself, the veil suddenly was slashed open like an invisible blade had cut through the fabric. Everyone stilled as the tension grew untill... 

RIIIIP

A ripping noise came from the fabric, in the middle of the slashed veil a rift ripped open with glowing lights dancing across it "Ginny... You've fucked up" Hermione commented to the girl who looked she pissed her pants. 

Suddenly it felt like gravity didn't exist anymore as everyone started floating "What's happening?!" Neville cried out

"I don't know!" Blaise yelled, scrambling about as the gravity went wonky, Luna just sipped her tea in a traditional Japanese way, where she got it from only we will ever know

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR TEA LOVEGOOD!" Pansy and Dphne yelled but paused before screaming "WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?!" 

Luna calmly looked at them and said seriously "The Author obviously, she offered me some tea. I was awfully parched so I accepted" if it weren't the serious atmosphere and the fact they were no longer on the ground everyone would've faceplanted on the ground though her friends facepalmed. 

"Everyone hold on tight!" James said as the rift glowed brighter

"To what Potter?! There's nothing to hold on to!" Snape and Lucius exclaimed

"It's just an expression but brace yourselves! It looks like it going to-—" Remus never finished as he was suddenly sucked in with everyone else 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH** " 

Everyone screamed as they were sucked into the rift. Well except for Luna who was smiling childishly, she continued to the last of her tea before yelling and excited

" **WHEEEEE~!!!** " 

By the time the Aurors and Madame Bones came it was too late, the rift was closing and before they could do anything else but stand there it disappeared completely and the veil looked like it nothing ever happened. 

**~The rift~**

Everyone was falling down the tube of bright colors, everyone held on to each other. Lily held to James, Remus to Sirius, Voldemort to his mates, Draco to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna was clutching each other, well except for Luna who looked like a child that was filled with sugar, Dean to Seamus, Daphne to Pansy, and both Umbridge and Ginny clutched to Albus too tightly nearly suffocating him. 

**~The End of the Rift~**

Bisca and Alzack happily walked back to Magnolia with a bag of jewels from their mission, they were quite excited to see their precious daughter and their guild. It's been one month since they won the tournament and got their guild back, things were going well from then on, the town didn't mind the fights as they missed them , not that they would ever tell the guild that. They couldn't wait till Hari comes back from his mission, Hari promised to cook for them as a late wedding gift after their mission as he didn't have any time to cook for them before, they drooled st the thought of trying Hari's legendary cooking again, they certainly missed that. 

"Hari's coming back today right?" Bisca asked, her husband nodded

"Yup, should be today, maybe he's already back and waiting for us" Alzack commented, they grinned at each other and prepared to run when a sudden flash of light appeared and disappeared leabing a heap of people on laying on the ground. The married couple looked to each other then to the people and blinked once, twice, thrice before scrambling to help them, they couldn't feel any threat coming from the people and decided to help the strangers.

"Hey, you folks alright?" At the sounf od an unknown voice the wizards jumped to their feets ready to take their wands out but stopped as they saw only two people with looks of concern. "Um, you people alright? You just appeared from.. Well no where" the male commented, he had short black hair and black eyes, his skin was tan and he was wearing in what reminded them of the uniform top from quidditch, he wore slightly yellow jeans. 

"Do any of ya'll need help?" The female asked, they turned to her and some of their jaws dropped, she had green hair and dark purplish eyes, her skin was pale, and she was dressed with a muggle coyboy hat on top of her head and a bra, a freaking BRA, and a brown skirt that looked short on her. The boys who weren't gay are weren't married leered before being smacked by a female. 

"Um hello? Yeah I think we're fine." Henry replied not affected by her at all, Draco however was imagining it was Henry wearing it and willed his erectuon away. "I'm Henry, these are my friends Draco, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Luna" he introduced 

Bisca was reminded of harry when looking at Henry, he looked just like hime besides his hair and eye colors and his hair length. "Good, though, I was wondering what happened to ya'll. You and the others here just suddenly appeared eith a flash of light" she explained "Me and my husband were walking back to our town when it happened" 

The non-gay and married boys were disappointed that she was married before being smacked again by the females. Umbridge looked with disgust at her "Hm, what shameful clothing!" she scoffed in disdain

Bisca and Alzack's eyes twitched and glanced at her, "What a shameful woman you are! I bet you're some whore who dragged this nice gentleman becuase she got pregnant on a one night stand with the boy!" Umbridge looked at Alzack with pity and slight lust, Alzack and Bisca were now pissed, the others except Ginny and Albus ,who were thinking the same thing, tsk'ed and thought ' _It's not going to be our fault she's going to die, never anger a married woman and her husband_ ' 

Before Bisca could even do anything her husband was lifting the toad female by her collar with a deadly glare "Never. Insult. My wife. Got that?!" He threatened, Umbridge who looked like she was to piss from fear nodded and was thrown down to the ground, she scrambled up and glared at the boy 

"How dare you! Don't you know who I am?!" She would have screeched if it wasn't for the sudden ambush by some people. 

Busca and Alzack prepared their magics as the others took out their wands, they were surrounded. "Well well well" a voice drawled "Lookie what we've got boys~ a couple of fairies and weak civilians with sticks" it sneered before revealing himself, it was a thug and was dressed like every member, black leather coat and spiky jeans and mohawk, but he was bigger than most of the thugs. 

Henry and his friends glanced at Luna then to Bisca and Alzack, they hadn't forgotten what Luna said last night. The leader snorted and said "I bet you fairies cheated at the tournament, there's no way you losers could win. You fairies still the weakest guild in magnolia, bet you sold your bodies to the judges just so you could win" he then leered ar Bisca, Alzack who saw that growled and his eyes darkened "This will be easy, kill the boys, leave the girls except for the toad looking one just kill her too. Looks like we've got ourselves toys for tonight boys!" He cackled, Hermione and the girls growled and tightened their grips on their wands like the boys did, but Umbitch and Ginny were just shaking and clumsily holding their wands. 

"You can insult me all you want..." Alzack said with a dark tone, Bisca glared at the leader and the gang of thugs with hatred

"You can try to do what you want..." Bisca continued for her husband, their magic responding with their emotions, their magic seals appearing below them and infront of their arms 

"But when you insult those who we love, and our guild" they said together glaring at them, their magic roaring to the thugs. The wizards watched in awe as the magic circles glowed brighter and incased the mages arms as they hold hands their magic combining together

"You crossed the line, because Fairy Tail is the most strongest" Alzack started

"Most craziest" Bisca continued

"And MOST destructive guild in all of Fiore! Now **Suffer the wrath of our rage! Unison Raid: Sniper's Shots** " they shouted in sync their magic glowing. The light became a whirlwind of magical bullets that striked their targets straight on, not killing them but made them injured enough to slowly limp away in terror.

Bisca grinned as she panted, their new Unison Raid had worked! During the month Hari helped them make some new attacks and they finally got their new Unison Raid to work! She couldn't wait to tell Hari when he got back. Alzack glared at the limping forms of thugs as they limped away, then turned to the gaping wizards, which one old man was planning to manipulate those two couples to join his side and plot, Alzack blinked then sheepishly grinned. 

"Sorry about that, anyway now that's THAT out of the way. I'm Alzack Connell and this is my wife, Bisca Connell" he introduced, Henry blinked then smiled brightly, that smile kinda felt familiar to the couple. 

"That. Was. Awesome!" he yelled in excitement and was suddenly flashed infront of the married couple asking questions like a machine gun "HowdidyoudothatI'veneverseenthatkindofmagicbeforecanyouteachmeohitlookedsoawesomeIreallywannalearnthat" His friends and family watched with amusement as Henry went into his typical " _Ravenclaw Gatling Gun Mode_ " as they called it though they were quite curious on what magic was that, as was the others especially an old manipulative man. Ginny glared at the married couple and glanced with jelousy at the female who had the perfect body she dreamed for, they were stealing Henry's attention like Ron and his friends, she bets that they were brainwashing him and stuff like that but let's get back into Henry.

"Socoolbutreallywhatkindofmagicwasthat" 

"Woah there partner! Slow down, that magic was called Bullet Magic, but I think everyone knows that" Bisca said, she receives blank stares from the adults as if to say " _No, we dont_ " she blinks then gets an idea

"Hey Alzack, think this is kinda like Edolas?" Alzack blinked then got the idea too 

"Well, looks like it. We've never seen their clothing before, and I've never really heard of a Holder type Magic that needed wooden wands either." Alzack mused

"Excuse, Mr Connell, but what do mean _Edolas_ and _Holder type Magic_?" Lucius asked snapping him from his thinking, 

Alzack scratched his head "Well, I'm guessing that right now you're from another world" he explained "Ya see, once before we got sucked into another world, our friends told us that the magic there was different as well as the life style and people. Since I've never seen someone like you strangers before, I'd say my theory is correct" Alzack said with confidence

"You're so smart Honey~" Bisca giggled, Alzack smiled at kissed her cheek, Bisca smiled and did the same before turning back to them "Holder type Magic are for mages that leanred to do magic with magical items they bought of made or found, it depends" she concluded

"Wait so you mean, your people can do wandless magic?!" Sirius asked in suprise, seeing their confused gazes "Wandless magic is magic that doesn't need a wand like the normal wizard does. Learning wandless magic is extremely hard for other wizard but some do learn it but they only learn the basics" 

"Well, I guess you could call it wandless magic. For example on of my magic is Re-equip, its a kind of magic that that can store items into a dimensional pocket so you can take it out easily. I can only take out my guns becuase my speciality is Gun Magic, I only use Re-equip to change my weapons at a fast pace. Watch, I'm going to demonstrate both magic" she said before facing a tree, Alzack smirked as the wizards looked at her with curiosity. 

" **Re-equip: Shotgun!** " Bisca called out and with a flash of light a shotgun appeared in her arms, the wizards eyes widened " **Gun Magic: Wide Shot** " she casted as she aimed at the tree, she pulled the trigger. With fascination and some with slight greed and jealousy they watch as the bullet burst out if the gun and their eyes widened as it split into multiple shots and the tree dead on and smoke burst out of the tree. When the smoke cleared it showed the trunk completely destroyed, the tree swayed then fell to it's side. 

It was perfect for destruction, the wizards thought. Alzack smiled and pecked his wife's lips "That was wonderful Bisca, I guess since you're showing off your magic I'll show off too" he grinned and turned to a tree next the tree that fell down, the wizards looked at Alzack and waited for his magic " **Bullet Magic: Blast Bullet** " he said as he took out one of his guns and pulled the trigger, multiple magical bullets shot out and instantly the tree was littered with holes the size of bullets. Walking up to the tree, he lightly poked it and it went down like the last 

Alzack grinned in triumphant victory "Sure is great to be the best sniper again! We trained hard to get where we are, ad  we won't back down without a fight" he said with a smile

Bisca nodded in return and smiled "Hey, let's take you guys to Master Makarov, his the master of our guild and maybe he can help you with your problem" still gaping at the revalation of this worlds magic they nodded dumbly and followed them to the town called Magnolia, where everything will finally begin. 

~That might be the longest I've written in this story, right Luna?~

"Yes I believe so Miss Author" 

"Who are you talking to Luna?" 

"No one at all Miss Bisca, No one at all

"Um, okay?" 

**~Unknown Place~**

The gods and goddesses murmured and one god said " **That was suprisingly entertaining brother, I can't wait to see what you'll do next** " Death grinned and said in reply 

" **I'm glad you like my work, I've been planning for a while now. Sit tight, this is just the beggining** " 

The Goddess smiled gently to Death " **As much as we hated the young child's past, we do find it amusing now. We shall see on what you will do brother** " 

Death grinned 

After all, it was just the beginning

**==============**

**Chapter End**

**===========**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank: There, now the chapter has ended. I'll either have the next chapter tomorrow, I AM SO HYPED RIGHT NOW~ though kinda hard to do that with a runny nose and red eyes. Sorry if you can see some misspelled words there.


	5. Of Fairies and Reunions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank: Now, I don't necessarily hate Dumbledore, Ginny and Molly, but I am highly annoyed of their choices. To those who are fans of dumbledore or ginny or molly skip most of the first part to the part where they arrive at the Guild. But those who like Umbridge (which I maybe doubt) please do the same, I'm not going to lie, I HATE Umbridge and I'm loving the fact I can now bash her on my own and not read a fanfiction of bashing her. And to those who were hoping Jerza and Nalu, I hate bursting bubbles. It's Erlu.

 

**=================**

**Chapter 4**

**Of Fairies and Reunions?**

**=========**

As the group walked down the path to Magnolia, they had an interesting conversations. 

"Do you guys have quidditch here?" James asked "Or at least, this world's version?" Alzack blinked and looked to James

"What's quidditch?" 

Seems like it was the wrong thing to ask, Alzack sweatdropped as the horror of James's face leaked into Sirius and Ron "WHAT'S QUIDDITCH?!" They yelled together, looking like their going to faint. 

Bisca on the other hand was having a nice conversation with Lily, Lucius, Severus and Remus. 

"Well, I think there are some charm spells here but I'm not sure Lily-san" said Potter neè Evans blinked in confusion

"Lily-san?" 

Bisca then blinked "Huh, I guess you don't have those in your world. San means miss, I guess there are some words that are different here" she shrugged, Lily nodded 

"Are there potions here?" Snape asked, if there were he wanted to find out, possibly even try to make it, he refrained to squeal and drool in excitement when she responded with a yes and nearly broke his mask of cool and calmness when she also said there might be a magic for them.

"Well, there ARE potions, I reckon there's even a magic for potions. I'm not quite suure..?" She trailed off as he watched mixed emotions flash through Severus's face.

"I apologize for my husband, he's a potion master and he is one of the best " Lucius chuckled out with an amused smile looking at his potion fanatic of a husband, Voldemort who was behind them smiled slightly and ignored the toad who once again tried to gain his attention and tried to strike a conversation. Umbridge noticed the smile and for a second she thought it was directed to her but realized it was directed to Snape and Malfoy, she scowled. 

"Your husband?" Bisca blinked, the three mates tensed thinking she was going to insult them "That's nice! (They blinked) I guess it's uncommon in your world? But over here, there are many couples who are of the same sex so I don't mind, I'm actually friends with a lesbian couple" she said casually, they blinked and smiled feeling some relief that they weren't criticized.

Umbridge curled her lips in disgust "This world actually supports same sex relationships? That's an outrage! Don't you know it's unnatural and wrong to love someone from the same gender much less for sex! Honestly how stupid are you people" and before she knew it she was trapped between a tree and a bazooka and a pairs of guns, all three weapons charged with magic, Alzack who heard as well helped his wife. Again, the group, except Ginny and Dumbledore who were thankful they didn't say anything out loud, tsk'ed at Umbridge's growing stupidity. 

"This is the second time you've pissed us off. Do it again..." Alzack trailed off and shot his gun to the side of Umbridge's head, Umbridge looked like she was going to piss

"Don't worry, we won't kill you, you'll just end up in a coma for several years" Bisca's voice was filled with cold venom, and the  Umbridge pissed and wet her under garments and skirt, the growing patch of urine was clear and smelled awful. Everyone frowned in disgust, Bisca placed her bazooka back into her dimensional pocket while Alzack had already put away his pair of guns. 

"If Erza was here, no doubt she would kill you for insulting her and Lucy" she growled "And Fairy Tail would help, no one insults our guild members and gets away with it" she warned the toad 

"Surely, they would spare her" Albus intervened, his mask of a grandfather in place "I'm sure Delores did not mean such words" Lily and the Marauders scowled at him and glared

"Oh shut it Dumbledore!" Lily snarled, Bisca and Alzack blinked from the sudden change of atmosphere "They should have put you and Florest Whores (She pointed to Ginny) into Azkaban for your crimes, **heck we should have executed you for the crimes** " she screamed at the old man

Bisca and Alzack figured Azkaban was a prison, "Um pardon for the interruption, but what did he do to make you want to demand his and Florest-sans death?" Bisca asked warily, Alzack nodded 

"This manipulative and greedy man... He took away my baby" Lily sobbed, the Marauders were at her side comforting her, everyone glared, with the exception of Ginny and Umbridge, at Dumbledore even the trio of mates glared knowing his crimes, the married couple stilled "He faked my baby's death and carted him away to my sister who **ABSOLUTELY HATES MAGIC! His plan was to make my babies fight each other in the future so he could get the fame and money, my baby was abused by my sister and his horrible husband. At age 4 they burned his hand just becuase he slightly burnt the BACON! It wasn't even burnt! He disappeared a year later, we searched everywhere for him** " Lily was full on sobbing, clutching her husband, Bisca and Alzack were shocked and rage began to grow in their chests

James glared and continued for Lily "He planned to Henry to defeat a dark lord that **HE** released so **HE**  could get the spotlight and money as being my son's mentor, then he would claim Henry went evil and killed him for more fame" he said with an ice cold but calm voice

"He took away my twin from me, he even tried to take me away and tried to convince me my parents turned dark and I should listen to him" Henry said with pure hatred on his face, and he wasn't the only one

"Florest on the other hand, she was my sister before we found out about what that whore of a mother did" Ron snarled

" **HOW DARE YOU INSULT MOTHER! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF RONALD-—** " Ginny shrieked but was intrrupted being smacked by Hermione and Draco who looked at her with disgust

"She and her mothers are gold-digging criminals. Molly Florest used love potions that were illegal to marry Ron's dad, wanted Ginny to do the same to Henry, Molly's the reason why the Weasley fanily turned poor, and I bet Ginny will do the same" Hermione growled out, Ginny glared and tried to speak " **You and your whore of a mother are gold-digging sluts, I heard your mother is sleeping with rich muggle men and stealing their things just to live. You lost your virginity at age 12, and was taught how to be a slut by your mother** " she snarled, Ginny looked hurt a bit before flipping her hair and said 

"Well I HAVE to know how to please my Henny. I will become Lady Potter as I was destined to be, we ARE soulmates right my love~" she purred, Henry went to her and she thought he was going to agree with her when she was punched in the face, she stared with shock, her nose bled 

"For the last time... I will NEVER be your husband, I'd rather die over and over again" he said icily, Ginny was tearing up, Albus was going to try and guilt trip him when he spoke again "Don't you even dare you old man, you're walking on very thin ice here, I'm not afriad to use Crucio on you" he threatened, Albus was shocked and looked to anybody else for help but found that they looked like they would do it too

Bisca and Alzack were furious, their anger was big, I doubt Dumbledore will still be alive by the time they get got back to Hogwarts. Draco on the other hand was aroused by the play his Henry was doing, he was hot when he was cold and emotionless, he would soon get him as HE was Henry's true soul mate, now he just had to wait and take him at the right time, Draco thought and plotted. Lucius looked with amusement and hidden glee as Draco planned, his son was going to be a proud domninant and he couldn't wait for his grandchildren. 

"I think we should get going now" Busca said with cold fury on her face "We need to go the guild remember? I'm sure Master Makarov will handle Dumbledore, Umbridge and Florest-baka, and I'm sure the guild will help too ne?" She said with a dark smile, Alzack nodded, this man was a monster as was these two woman. 

"The three of you better stay quiet or else..." Alzack trailed off and fingered his gun, the three shivered and nodded staying silent 

"Good, let's go, we're not that far" 

**~Unknown Place~**

A few gods were on the floor laughing while some goddesses were muffling their giggles, Death bowed to his brothers and sisters. 

The Goddess cleared her throat to hide her amused snorr " **That was well played brother... We are... Amused** " Death smirked and turned back to the orb

" **Like I said sister, it's only the beggining** " 

**~In front of Fairy Tail~**

They stopped before a gate that was the entrance to the Guild Hall, the wizards stared, while it wasn't as big as Hogwarts it was just as beautiful, they felt magic thrive more within the castle. 

Bisca and Alzack smiled at the slight awe that were on Henry and his peers, they walked through the entrance 

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! This is our gui-—" Alzack explained before being tackled by a dark blur that slammed into his stomach "Oof!" He said as he crumbled down, the wizards jumped and took out their wands but were stopped when the blur didn't attack Alzack, it was hugging him tightly. 

"Daddy and Mommy's back~!" Turns out it was a little girl with dark green hair and violet eyes, she wore a hat a bit similar to Bisca. "I missed Mommy and Daddy~!" She whined

Bisca grinned and scooped up her daughter and helped her husband up to stand, Alzack chuckled and turned to the group "This is our daughter, Asuka" he introduced, Asuka looked to the group and gave out a smile 

"I'm Asuka!" She chirped, the females, except Umbridge and Ginny, let out an 'aww'. Draco snorted making Hermione glare at him, he held his hands up in the air as if 'I'm innocent, you have no proof' Hermione'd glare lingered before turning back to the little girl. 

"Bisca, Alzack you're back!" A feminine voice shouted, there stood a woman with white hair and blue eyes, she wore a pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flowers on them. She had a bright smile

"Lissana!/Lisa-nee!" The Connell family exclaimed with an equally bright smile "Yeah, is Master here?" Bisca asked

"He's at the bar. Ne Minna! Bisca and Alzack are back!" Lissana shouted, the whole guild roared with cheers "Ara? Oh Hello there, I'm Lisanna Strauss. Who'd you bring with you Bisca?" Lisanna asked as she finally noticed the newcomers 

"Ah, that's why we needed to find Master. I think we have something related to Edolas problem for these people" Alzack answered, Henry smiled and waved, Lisanna stilled at the smile then blinked 

"I'm Henry! These are my friends Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna!" he introduced, Lissana smiled back and nodded

"These are my year-mates, Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Dean and Seamus. My parents Lily and James, my godfathers Remus and Sirius!" he said cheerily, Lissana blinked at James and Lily

' _They kinda look familiar..._ ' Lisanna shook her head and shook hands with them "It's nice to meet you" she greeted

"My Professors, Voldemort, Lucius, and Snape!" The three men's eyes twitched, yup, only Henry had the balls to introduced three Slytherin Professors so casually. 

"And these three.... Are Dumbledore, Florest and Umbridge" James said with venom glaring at the group, Lissana blinked again ~Seems like theres a lot of blinking in this chapter~ As the rest of the group glared as well along with Bisca and Alzack. 

"Um... Wha-—" before Lisanna could asked a chair suddenly flew past them, the wizards turn to the source and found the whole guild in a fight, the three mages sweatdropped and Asuka just played with her mommy's hair and hat. 

"I think we should go speak with Master now..." Lisanna chuckled out, the wizards gaped at her and the Connells as they acted as normal, I mean from there view the guild was in an all out brawl, how was that normal? 

~Well it's normal for our fairies~

"Yes it is Miss Author" 

"Ne, Luna-nee, who are you talking too?" 

"The Author Asuka" 

"Who?" 

~Me~ 

"Oooh, Hi there!" 

"Um Luna, Asuka-chan, who are you talking too?" 

"The author~!" 

"No one at all Mr Alzack"

"Alright?" 

**~Back to Group~**

"Is this... Normal?" Voldemort asked, Bisca nodded 

"Yup, this is very normal for Fairy Tail, the brawls won't hurt anybody. So long you avoid being hit by furniture, bottles and people" by making her point she dodged a table, it flew over her head. Voldemort stared at the broken table 

"Duelly noted" 

"Blimey, their more roawdier than us Gryffindors when he win the cup" Ron exclaimed as he dodge a person's body thrown over his head "And that's saying something!" 

"They are a bit rowdy" Luna hummed as she munched a cookie she got from a cookie jar that had appeared apparently, Asuka was beside her also eating a cookie, Asuka nodded happily

"Now's not the time to eat cookies Luna" Dean said, but paused

"Where'd ya get the jar of cookies?" Seamus asked

"Author" both girls chimed

The group faceplanted, Bisca twitched as she got back up. They finally got to the bar where there were two woman and a short old man, one looked like Lisanna only she had a bigger cleavage and longer hair and looked a bit older, another was a woman who was.... drinking an entire barrell of booze "That's Cana if you're wondering, huh, usually she has more beer" Lisanna commented, the wizards looked as if she grew three heads.

"Ah, Bisca, Alzack, you're back. And you've brought visitors" the old man smiled, Master Makarov, he wore his Wizard Saint's clothes today. 

"This midgets your guild master, he's so short" Dean said, Makarov's eye twitch before he suddenly grew into a gaint. The wizards gaped at the giant man, his eyes glowed with power, the guild stopped brawling to watch what was happening. 

" **Did you say something dear lad?** " The titan asked in a grumbling voice, shakily Dean shaked his side ways, Makarov then was quickly back to his original height with a cheerful smile "Welcome to Fairy Tail, how can I help you?" He asked happily and sipped his cup of beer.

Everyone then intorduced themselves, but Makarov was focused on the Potter family, they reminded him of Hari, he narrowed his eyes, _could it be...?_  But shook his head and thought he would sort this out after they explained their problem.

And with that, the guild listened to the group of wizards as they explained that they were from another dimension, "Hn, I do not know if there is a spell to take you back to your own world, the only one who knew of dimensional travel is back to his own world and I don't think it's possible to contact him" Makarov thoughtfully stroking his mustache "Hmm..."

"Here they come~" Luna said wistfully in a quiet, the group of friends flanced at each other, they were her so they could hear her "The Fire's team who bring joy and yet destruction, peace and yet chaos, they who are protective of their little oblivion" she whispered gazing at the entrance. The group tensed, learning if Luna says something like this, better be prepared becuase the last they didn't they ended up here. 

"Excuse for interrupting, what kind of magic did you display?" Albus said to the smaller old man, said man looked warily at the manipulative one, his instincts told him to smash that guy into the pavement and bring him to hell

"Oh no old man, you're not going to do anything" Bisca said coldy, the guild blinked, the Connell couple along with the group minus the toad woman and Florest girl glared at Dumbledore, the killing intent that oozed off of them was gigantic.

"What happened?" Makarov asked, his eyes narrowing towards the sweaty and nervous old wizard, Alzack was about to explain when a loud male voice came from the entrance 

"YO! MINNA WE'RE BACK~!!" A boy with pink hair declared, along side him was a redheaded female and a blonde along with a blue girl and a man that had no shirt on and two cats with wings that flew beside them.

Team Natsu was back. 

Natsu grinned but frowned when he noticed the tense atmosphere "Hm? What's going on?" Natsu asked scratching his head in confusion. 

After some introductions and an almost guild brawl that was topped by Erza, Alzack went on to explain what Albus had done. And to say they were angry was an understatement, they were down right hell furious and were an inch away from killing both the manipualtive man and delusional girl, who which in turn shouted it was her destiny and yada-yada before someone finally had to tie her down and gag her so she would stop. 

Makarov was almost succesful in pushing most of his anger away when he had an epiphany sort of thing, he blinked and looked at the Potters then took out a picture that was taken after Tenrou Island came back after 7 years and compared them. Mirajane though angry, came to look at what Master was doing and when she looked at the picture then the Potters she too had an epiphany thing, she then took the picture and gave it to Team Natsu who looked at it then to the Potters. 

The showed to the guild who looked at the picture then the Potters, who were starting to feel uncomfortable from the silence and staring, having enough Draco and the others minus Henry and Luna, Henry was with his Mum and Dad and Luna was still eating cookies with Asuka, snatched the picture from a guild members hand then looked, having the same reaction. However there were three who had a slightly different reaction. 

Three hearts beated faster as they focused on face then to the Potters. 

The Potters were then handed the photo and looked at it then to each other.

For the past minute it was looking at the picture then to them, then the silence was broken from a big scream that came from almost everybody's mouths 

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!!** " 

And right after that a new person entered the Guild with a flying companion by his side. 

"Hari-nii-chan! Vion-nii-chan" Asuka yelled and clinged to the teen who instinctively held her with his arms "You're both back~! Yay!" She yelled happily and hugged the two. Chuckling they hugged back and set her down with a smile before looking up to find the whole guild and some strangers staring at him. 

"Ah?" 

That was all he said in a questioning manner before looking at the Potters, a wide gaze came to the both partners as they gazed at the fanily who equally gazed back. 

"What" 

" **WHAT** " 

**=============**

**Chapter End**

**=======**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank: My apologies to the those who don't like the pairings but meh, and also apologies if somepoeple are OOC or major OOC, it had to be done. And now Hari has met his family~!


	6. Of Reunions and Angry Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank: I am bad at describing fashion or recognizing fashion. Forgive meee. Anyway, who wants to bet on how long Dumbledore lives till someone gets pissed and ends his life? Same for Ginny and Umbridge.

**Mage or Wizard**

**===============**

**Chapter 5**

**Of Reunions and Angry Dragons**

**========**

Hari stood before Henry with wide, disbelieving eyes and looked at him. He had unruly red hair ,but not as red as Erza's, his eyes were chocolate brown, though his clothes were strange it was quite fitting, he had the Gryffindor uniform on. All in all he looked like he would be his twin brother but only he had red and much more short unruly hair and brown eyes. 

Henry did the same. His twin had black raven hair that reached his mid back while in a ponytail, suprisingly enough the Potter hair was still there but not as much, while his eyes were emerald green, his clothes were fitting, he wore a wide open gray collar shirt that showed his Fairy Tail mark on the lower left side of his neck and slightly loose jeans that were colored black and slight blue in the right lighting. He also wore a cloak and arm tuards that matched, it looked like they were made by some kind of scales like his boots, he had a choker with a clear cyrtal gem in the myddle but it didn't hide his guild mark. 

The three Slytherins adults felt thier hearts beat faster, the scent of their fourth mate filling thier nostrils. They wanted nothing more than swoop himaway and hide him from the rest of the world, unfortunately they refrained from doing so, but oh man was their mate beautiful. 

Hari glanced to his partner who was also gaping with him, he was an exceed with gray fur and mismatched eyes, black and white, his name was Oblivion, he had named him after his papa but his papa but Vion preffered to be called Vion. Vion wore a black belt with white runic designs that were laced with Hari's magic and also had a dagger in a sheath hanging from his belt. 

Silence stretched within the hall besides the sound of a couple of people munching on cookies before a sob escaped a redheads mouth causing a chain reaction, Henry was suddenly hugging the confused raven tears falling from his eyes. Hari looked confused but oddly enough had tears in his eyes and felt something inside him sing happily, it wasn't long before the whole Potter family joined their son along with the two godparents, almost everyone was happy for the reunited family, except for three people. 

Albus was cursing inside his mind and his face showed discomfort, his plans were turned to dust now and there was nothing he could do. The brat and his family were reunited with his twin and would most likely distrust him even more than they did, not to mention his plans to turn his brother into the next dark lord when he joined a good guild and was probably raised by good parents if it indicated anything. He needed a plan and he needed one fast.

Ginny was plotting, if she couldn't get the savior she would get his brother maybe even both, in her mind she would make the brother fall in love with her and affectively making her Henry jealous and beg to her to be his wife. Yes that was her plan, all she needed to do is get rid of her ex-brother and his lackeys as they were going to prevent her _true loves_  from finally uniting with her, their _soulmate_. 

Umbridge was cursing like Dumbledore, ' _Great another Potter brat, maybe he's a queer like his bastard of a brother, Albus should have murdered both brats_ ' she thought darkly. All three didn't go unnoticed by Makarov who vowed fo stop whatever they were planning. 

"Harry it's really you!" Henry cried "I'm not dreaming, it really is you" he sobbed as he clutched on the cloak of his twin, Hari blinked the tears away with confusion

"Who... Who are you?" He said in a trembling voice, the Potters froze as well as the Marauders. Draco and the others glanced at each other before stepping up to explain what happened years ago, Hari was frozen solid worrying his families, both from his world and the other, but one family felt fear as the once clear gem on his choker turned pure black, they backed up and instructed the others to do the same

"Huh why?" Henry asked as Gray grabbed him and Draco and slowly stepped back "What's happening?" Each wizard was grabbed by a mage except for Dumbledore, Umbridge and Ginny who were left in the frontlines

"When you see the gem on his choker become black, be careful... Be VERY careful" Lucy warned who had grabbed Luna and Hermione "You see... Hari-kun isn't like the average mage, oh no. He's deadlier" she gulped

"He's a dragon slayer like Wendy and Natsu" Happy explained who with Carla had grabbed Asuka who was now scared at seeing her brother start to go into **that**  mode, the wizard's eyes widened as they knew what a dragon slayer was from the explanations from Erza. "He's also not like the normal dragon slayer" 

"Though the magic he uses is Sky he has another much powerful magic, very powerful and very dangerous" Natsu continued being actually serious, he had grabbed James and Lily "And becuase of that magic he has Three Alternate Personalities" 

Erza had grabbed Sirius and Remus "One is Hari, the normal Hari we know and love and controls his Sky dragon slayer magic, you could say he's a representative of himself and the Sky within him" she continued with beads of sweat dripping to the ground "He's usually in control" 

"The next personality, he calls himself as Haki, he represents the light and controls the White magic inside Hari. He's mostly childish, and he's harmless unless angered and comes out frequently" Wendy explained, her eyes dialated as Hari let out had a dark fanged smile "The last one however, he rarely comes out..." 

Hari's hair lashed around him as his tie broke, the black color turned darker and had a tint of red, his cloak bellowed as a darkish aura leaked out of his body, his nails were sharper like claws. Voldemort, Severus and Lucius were affected differently than fear, rather then fear they had lust and awe in their eyes, they were grabbed by Makarov, their little mate was so sexy in his rage. 

"He names himself Haru... He represents the darkness in within, he's most likely the strongest as he controls the Black magic within Hari. When he's angry the best strategy is run as fast as you can" Makarov explained "If that doesn't work, pray for mercy and hope he doesn't ruin your magic life forever. If it wasn't for the fact that Hari hates killing and killing is against the rules of Fairy Tail, every victim that faced him would be dead" he whispered

Hari looked up with an insane look in his eye, his eyes changed to pure white and if it wasn't for the red background they would have thought his eyes disappeard " **< So... You are the reason, that our Hari suffered before we met Pops?>**" Haru grinned madly, Dumbledore, Ginny and Umbridge were terrified of the demon infront of them, Vion wasn't affected as he was just as angry, he stood on Haru's head eith dagger in paw. 

Dumbledore gulped and tried to explain "N-Now my b-boy, it-it was fo-or the gr-greater g-good!" he tried to explain more but was interrupted by the sharp claw that was awfully close to his face, Ginny and Umbridge were to scared to do anything, the claw if any closer would dig itself into Dumbledore's eye socket. 

" **< Silence you old fool... We shall spare you once, but heed my warning. The next time you dare try to betray us again... We shall see that death and mercy is the only thing you will beg for>**" Haru growled before retreating back into the fortress of their mind, Haki took over the control. 

Gem turning white like his hair which grew past his back and was in a sudden braid, his eyes were black as the night sky his usually kind and childish face contorted to anger that turned to Dumbledore And the two females " _> As much as I want Haru to finish you off right here and now.... My good nature will just not allow that until you betray us next time... After that, I shall let Haru do what he wishes and we will not interrupt<_" Haki growled, Vion looked at his partner and sheathed his dagger while glaring at the three, he would pay for making his partner suffer. 

The gem was clear and Haki went back into their mind letting Hari take back control, Hari's hair shortened and pulled it self back into the low pony tail, Hari staggered and stumbled and instantly Natsu and Wendy were by his side "Natsu, carry Hari into the infirmary... This is the first time both had came out and it's taken a toll on Hari's body..." Mirajane said as everyone slowly calmed down, Mira glared with disgust at the three before going with Natsu and Wendy to the infirmary. 

Henry followed soon along with his family, Draco was about to follow when he was held back by Ron who shook his head. Draco sighed and went to sit down nearby the bar, Makarov released Voldemort and his mates who wanted to follow but knew they had to wait. 

"You have done a lot of sins Dumbledore-Baka... Make more and Fairy Tail will end your existence" Makarov warned the manipulative old man. Albus gritted his teeth and resisted hexing anyone ' _How DARE they?!_ ' He thought, his plan was perfect! How dare they... From that point on, Albus was planning something, a VERY stupid something. 

**~Infirmary~**

Hari laid on the white bed, within the confinement of his mind he was arguing with himself. 

**< I still think we should have killed hime right there!>**

_> Even so, we cannot just kill him! He mus-—<_

' _If you're thinking of giving him a second chance... It's too late for that, cuz I'm sure he's already had too many chances!_ ' 

_> LET ME FINISH.... I was going to say, he must SUFFER first before he finish him off<_

**< Say what now?>**

_> I say we should see him suffer first before making him beg for out mercy, he'll regret in ever making his sins<_

' _... And here I thought HARU was the sadistic and dark one... I like it_ ' 

**< Definitely! Let's make the old fucker suffer>**

The three gave out an evil grin. 

Albus back in the hall shivered and fealt dread but pushed it away as his imagination. 

**=============**

**Chapter End**

**=======**

~I think the chapter is kinda short but I couldn't think of anything else so I will make an OMAKE~!! And also to celebrate the fact I got 30+ Kudos! I love you guys :3~

**~Omake~**

"Keeping his innocence"

"Ne Oji-san, what's sex?" 

That one question froze the entire guild, Hari looked innocently at the sweating old master. Vion glared at the master as if daring him to explain such a thing, Makarov coughed before asking "W-Why do you want to know Hari-kun?" 

"Because Dad said that sex was involved with mating, and I never got to ask him because of Papa. I just remembered it now, so what is sex?" Hari asked with determined innocent eyes

Natsu and Wendy tensed, knowing what mating involved, Gajeel was out on a mission with Pantherlily. Wendy and Natsu wanted to keep such a thing from their big brother who was totally innocent in the subject, they both glared at the master daring him like Vion. Makarov gulped, the female population was also glaring, their motherly instincts told them to keep the subject from the teen. 

"A-Ah... Shouldn't Haru or Haki k-know?" 

A negative shook of the head "They never heard of a thing and are also curious" this lead to most of the guild gaping, Haki they could understand but Haru?! 

Makarov sighed and pulled a brave face despite his shaking body "Y-You see Hari, sex i-is-—" bad idea. 

The female population and those who felt like protecting the poor youth pounced on the master of Fairy Tail, Natsu joining in the fray along with Erza and Lucy, you could see a big cartoon cloud of white with limbs and heads popping in and out, Hari looked confusedly before he was being lead by Wendy and Vion casually saying something about ice cream. Gray and the others stayed away from the fight and were at the other side of their guild. 

Hari licked his vanilla and chocolate sundae happily forgetting the whole ordeal entirely. Vion and Wendy sighed in relief, if Oblivion found out that his dear baby was tainted by the knowledge he would wreck everything. 

**~Somewhere~**

**"ACHOO!"**

**"Bless you"**

**"Thanks honey~ now, where were we~?"**

**~Omake End~**

 


	7. Of Bonding and Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank: Sorry, Late update, the school was busy making its students busy, they had a "United Nations Month" thing, where sections of the school represent a country and stuff like that. Then they had an "Honors Day" things where they award those "Top 10 or 5" a medal. It really cuts back in my personal time, as it is REQUIRED to join those. And somehow I got sick again, I am not kidding, it's like every 3 weeks after getting better I end up being sick again!

**Mage of Wizard**

**=============**

**Chapter 6**

**Of Bonding and Cake**

**=======**

**~The Next Day~**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail 

**BOOM**

**CRASH**

**WAR SCREAMS**

Yup... Just a normal day in Fairy Tail, the wizards from another world quickly dodged the incoming furniture and occasional guild member along with bottles and stray furniture pieces. "Blimey are they always like this?!" Ron asked as the wizards were able to find safe grounds, Hari, who was dragged by his very happy twin brother, nodded as they sat down. 

"Yup, this is the normal everyday life for us fairies~! It's exciting isn't it?" He questioned with a smile, Henry nodded and smiled back, happy to be with his brother again, he felt complete as the bond of twins was repairing and growing at a fast rate. "Anyway, how'd you all sleep last night?" Hari asked brightly. Hari slept in the hospital bed because he, Haki and Haru were planning the old man's fate, he didn't know about the others though. 

"We slept fine, but he had to drag your brother and parents so they could actually get some rest. They didn't fall asleep till we threatened to tie them up and cast the sleeping charm on them till after lunch" Snape drawled, James and Lily nlushed a bit while Henry pouted mutturing 'Mean Uncle Sev' which Severus replied with "Don't call me Sev, and don't pout, you know it's true so don't deny it" this made Henry pout more making Severus roll his eyes. Voldemort and Lucius silently chuckled and eyed Hari, which was noticed by most of the group, Hari blinked and sniffed the air before shrugging. 

' _Weird, the air smells kinda sweeter then before_ ' 

**< Huh, wonder why's that>**

>Do you think Mira's making cotton candy again?<

**< No, she would've have told us and besides, Halloween's over and theres no special occasion going on right now>**

' _Except for the fact my birth parents and twin being here, but I don't think Mira would make cotton candy for it, maybe a strawberry cake? Mm, yummy~_ ' 

>Oh Oh! Maybe it's a vanilla cake~! Yum!<

**< Nah, probably chocolate!>**

"..ri! Hari!" Hari jumped and looked at his brother who had a concerned look on his face "You okay?" Hari nodded and smiled brightly

"Yup! Me, Haki and Haru were just talking about cake~!" Ron sweatdrops along with the others, Lily chuckled and then asked her son

"Well, what kind of cake do you like?" 

Hari brightened even more "Well, Haki loves Vanilla cake (Severus, Remus, Draco, Neville and Lily perked up at this. A nearby redheaded cake lover twitched) while Haru loves Chocolate cake (Sirius, James, Voldemort, Hermione, and Ron perked up at this. Erza twitched again making those around her inch away from her a bit) and for me! I love Strawberry cake~! (Lucius, Henry, Luna and Erza perked up)" he grins

"CAAAAAKE~!" Erza yelled and zoomed up to Hari "That reminds me, we haven't visited Baa-chan's shop! She probably has new strawberry cakes for us!" Erza squealed 

"Let's go! I want to see Baa-chan and eat her cakes~!" Hari said with joy, Henry and the others perked "Hey, can we bring the others?" Hari questioned 

"Sure! Now c'mon!" Erza yelled as she dragged Hari who dragged Henry and his parents who dragged Sirius and Remus and Draco who dragged Ron and Hermione and.... Yeah... Long dragging line of people. And soon they reached a shop with a big sign on top that said "Emerald Glaze", it was about the size of the originally the size of Fairy Tails old guild before it got destroyed. 

 Inside it was decorated like some fancy dessert house or like a mid fanous restaurant, "Hello, Welcome to Emerald Glaze. How-—Ah! Erza-chan, Hari-chan, you're back~!" A voice said happily, this voice belonged to a small child with blonde and slightly dirty hair and innocent brown eyes. He was a few inches taller than Wendy "Ne, Takeshi~! Erza-chan and Hari-chan came back, and they brought some friends~!" The 'kid' yelled to someone. 

"Ah" 

That was all that was said from the person who emerged from the kitchen doors, he was bit shorter than Laxus but stayed tall for others, he had black hair with matching obsidian eyes. 

"Mitsu-senpai, Take-senpai, Ohayo~!" Hari exclaimed with a smile "Ah! Everyone this is Haninozuka Mitsukuni and this is Morinozuka Takeshi. Their friends of mine that work here at my favorite cake shop~!" He introduced before ushering them to sit down. 

"Call me Hunny~ and this is Mori" Hunny said with a grin, he took out a note-pad to await their order.

Lily however was confused knowing what 'senpai' means "Um, Hari, I think you've mistaken, Hanino-–I mean Hunny, doesn't seem like his older than you" Lily said with a sweatdrop, Hunny blinked before exploding into giggles, Hari giggled a bit before explaining. 

"Mitsu-senpai is learning Titan Magic from Makarov-Oji-san, he looks like that now as an effective training technique! Mitsu-senpai is older than me and is the same age as Take-senpai" Hari explained, to prove Hari's point Hunny glowed and a magic circle appeared under him. The glowing figure of Hunny grew until he was a few inches shorter than Mori, eventually the glow ceased and revealed a mature and older Hunny "See~?" Hari chirped

They blinked, they were still getting used to the foreign magic, Hunny smiled softly at Mori who smiled back before glowing and going back to the size of a kid. 

"So, What'll it be Hari-chan? Erza-chan?" Hunny asked and once again took out his notepad awaiting their orders, Erza and Hari smiled brightly 

"4 Cakes please~ 1 Chocolate 1 Vanilla and 2 Strawberries" Hari chirped, Hunny wrote it down and both Mori and Hunny went behind the counter with Mori going to the kitchen. Hari hummed and took out his money pouch as Hunny came back with the price. 

"That's 15,000 Jewels Hari-chan~! And since you and Erza-chan are our top costumers and also you brought new people, you get a discount!" Hunny exclaimed "9,000 Jewels~!" 

Erza grinned with stars in her eyes as Mori came back balancing 4 cakes on his arms, 2 each an arm. The wizards gaped slightly as the cakes were presented on the table, each being a peice of art to them ~I suck at most descriptions so just imagine 4 beautiful cakes, kay?~ Lucius shook his head before asking Erza "Jewels? I take it is the currency of this world?" Erza nodded. 

Hari opened his pouch and scooped up a handful of jewels, all looking pure to the wizards who once again gaped ' _THOSE JEWELS WOULD COST A FORTUNE! THEY LOOK LIKE PURE RUBIES, SAPPHIRES, EMERALD AND MORE!! AND THESE PEOPLE USE IT AS CURRENCY_ ' Hari who paid no mind counted the jewels before putting some back and handing the rest to Hunny, who bounced to the counter and opened the register. "C'mon guys, dig in~!" Hari said with another bright smile and cut the cakes into equal peices for everyone, Hari however had one slice of each flavor, when they asked why he had them he explained that Haki and Haru wanted to eat cake as well. 

And in sync the wizards took a peice of their slice and bit into it freezing as flavor washed into their mouths, the usual stoic masks of the Slytherin Professors fell into shock before turning into bliss along eith the others. "This tastes bloody brilliant~!" Sirius exclaimed and ate more of his Chocolate Cake slice with great enthusiasm, Snape for once agreed with Black and ate, though a bit slower than Sirius, with enthusiasm. Erza was humming happily as she ate her slice of Strawberry slice, Luna was dazedly eating her slice, Ron was doing the same as Sirius with his slice, James, Lily and Neville were savoring theirs along with Voldemort and Remus, Draco and his father with gracefully eating like purebloods but didn't hide the fact they loved the taste. 

Though they were thinking they forgot something. 

**~Back at the Guild~**

Dumbledore, Ginny and Umbridge were huddled together and were inching away from a smiling Mira, though her smile seemed.... Dark...

Daphne was chatting with Gray and Juvia, who thought Daphne was going to steal her Gray-sama, they were chstting about their branch of magic "Ice Magic and Water Magic seems the perfect magic for me, think you could teach me?" Gray hesitantly agreed, Juvia was instantly on board when Daphne whispered to her " _If you agree, I'll help you win his hesrt. He's not my type anyway, and besides you'll be right beside him throughout the lesson, also this is your time to impress him with your abilities_ " Juvia had hearts in her eyes and was determined. 

Pansy was talking to Lisanna about Take-Over Magic "Well, I can certainly see potential. I'll try to teach you the best I can, but I think Mira-nee would be better. (She glances at the dark smile of her sister before shivering) But I'll teach you for now, she's kinda busy" Pansy shivered with her at the sight of the dark smile from the usually cheery mage. 

Seamus was talking with Alzack "Hmm.. Yeah you do look like the type for Bullet Magic, we'll see later". 

Blaise was talking to Gildarts "Kid, ya sure you wanna try to learn my kind of Magic? Alright, but be careful, this is kinda dangerous if you're not paying attention (Read:He said this while bumping into a pillar that immediately broke away into tiny blocks. Blaise sweatdropped) SHIT"

Dean was talking to Makarov about Titan Magic "Sure, I'll see if you're qualified for it.". 

Yup, mostly everyone would be learning new Magic, of course with the exception of Dumbledore snd Umbitch, Ginny? We'll see....

**~Back at the Cake Shop~**

Eh, it was probably nothing. 

Maybe. 

Henry sipped some of the tea Hunny set down for them saying 'It's on the house!' Before asking with a curiuos expression "Hey, since we're here, think we could learn new magic and stuff?" 

The others blinked. It was going to be chaotic for the next few chapters, possibly. 

**==========**

**Chapter End**

**====**

~I'll put another Omake and a small info about something that may be important in the stories I write~

**~Omake~**

~Still Keeping his Innocence~

"Gajeel-san, What's sex?" 

The guild freezes, a sense of foreboding filled their stomachs. Vion was with Happy, Carla and Pantherlily, the three our of four exceeds glared with one black exceed staring in confusion and disbelief. Gajeel blinked and looked into the innocent and determined eyes of Hari, taking note at the sudden helt of acitivities around him. 

"Ya mean, you're Pops never told you about sex? Do you at least know about mating?" Gajeels asked, ignoring his instinct to turn and run. 

"I know about mating, but I don't know how its done or what sex is cuz Dad told me it involved it but Papa never let him finish explaining" Hari said with a pout, Gajeels glanced and paled at the glaring eyes of the female population with some males joining in. 

"Um... Doesn't the _other_  two know?" 

"Nope, they don't know either" 

"..."

"..." 

"Alright fine, Sex is-— OH SHIT" was his last word as the Mothering Females and Males attacked, Hari blinked before was distracted again by Vion and the others who said "Let's go and buy some ingrediants for that cake you wanted to bake with Obaa-san!" 

A confused and scared Pantherlily watched as his partner get pummeled by females and also saw Levy joining too. 

The rest of the guild stayed quiet, the echoes of fists smaking and punching flesh, bones breaking, war cries, and pained screams, bounced around. 

Yup, just a normal day of Fairy Tail. 

**~Omake End~**

~Okay, the small peice of info~

 

Each of my stories will have 1 or 3 Gods or Godesses acting out as 'Fates', scheming and planning for the entertainment that gives tham and the other gods and godesses. This story has Death as its 'Fate', though I might change it to something else like Magic being the 'Fate' as Death is much more Gory and Bloody and such. But tell me if there are somethings that confuse you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank: Hunny and Takeshi from Ouran High School Host Club, yup, I added them into the story because I didn't have anymore characters so yeah. Probably gonna add more anime characters in stories like these :3. Some of these might be short because of writers block and a busy schedule.


	8. Of New Magics and Confrontations 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank: Okay, I need some help, I have no idea on what magic I should let old Voldy have as well as Henry. Comment below in the the magic they should have. Don't care if it seems OP it won't matter since their still training anyway.

**Mage or Wizard**

**==================**

**Of New Magics and Confrontations 1**

**==========**

"It is possible if you could learn a new magic from us, we just have to find out which magic is most compatible" Hari thoughtfully said "You see, some magics are easy to learn like everyone else but each person has a certain type of magic that fits them perfectly and excell in that type of magic, like Erza! She uses Re-Equip, a type of magic lets her switch objects on her person like her weaponry and clothing." 

"But there are people that combines two magics to get stronger, Like Bisca, she uses Gun Magic and Re-Equip, a very effective combo" Erza said after chewing. 

"Well, if it helps there are branches of magic that we are masters in, I'm a Charms Professor, well assistant professor I guess" Lily mumbled the last part. 

"Charms huh? I guess maybe Script Magic or Rune Magic might work" Hari contemplated continuing to est his slices of cake "Script Magic is based on words, using a special writing pen, brush or even your voice makes objects appear, for example saying or writing **Rock** , it will appear in either letters that are make of rocks or a rock itself, if you want to learn more about it our friend Levy can show and teach you. Rune Magic however is harder than Script Magic, it still involves words but you lay down rules like a trap, its not commonly used in combat but instead is commonly used for traps or reinforcing items to be stronger, if your strong enough I suppose you can use it for combat, our friend Freed is very strong and even made Runic Wings for battle once _" 'Even though he was fighting against Fairy Tail, still its a very impressive feat_ ' "There might be more magics that can fit you but other than those two I don't know" Hari shrugged

Lily nodded in determination, she was in awe from hearing it and couldn't wait till she could ask Levy or Freed. 

"Transfiguration is for me, its the magic used to change one thing into another, and there is the fact that me and Padfoot are both Animagus" James explained, seeing the questioning look of both Hari and Erza "Animagus is the type of magic pf where you transform into your 'inner animal' as most say, I'm a stag, while Pads here is a dog, a grim to be precise" their animagus secret was revealed when Pettigrew (Oh how they loathed that name along with the person) betrayed their trust, Henry was an animagus in training. 

"Hm, well maybe Take Over Magic is for you Potter-san, its a type of magic that lets you ' **take over** ' a form that you have previously absorbed or gained, in Fairy Tail we have three Take Over Mages, Mira, Lissana and Elfman. It would be common sense that families tend to have similar even the same magic but its how they use it, Mira takes over **demon**  souls that she gained or absorbed, gaining their powers and changing her shape, Elfman takes over **beast**  souls and is usually using only his arm but he does have one that lets him change his whole body, Lissana takes over **animal**  souls and gains their abilities" Erza explained, James leaned in along with the others who were eager to learn

"It's not just that either, Take Over lets you change into who or what you want, another thing Mira can do is change her face to the faces of others, and I've seen Lissana change herself into a look alike of a person I knew for the mission to work." 

And so ghe rest of the morning went on, discussing on which magic might fit each wizard, so far almost everyone had figured the magic they would try to learn. 

Hermione was interested in Archive when it was mentioned and pracitcally squealed and drooled from the fact it downloads knowledge and information, oh how the rest of the Ravenclaws were going to be jealous of her. 

Draco was going to try Re-Equip like Erza, changing weapons and armor. 

Ron was going to ask Bisca about Gun Magic and learn a bit of Re-Equip. 

Remus and Sirius were going to tackle on Take Over, Remus thought it might be helpful to his furry little problem while Sirius wanted to join in with Remus. James wasn't going to for it but was instead looking foreward to learn Re-Equip as he was interested in the weapons, but he'd probably just stay with his Auror uniform. 

Luna was going to ask Lucy about Celestial Spirit Summoning or Summoning Magic, Luna was sure she could summon a Crumple Horned Snorkack, when asked by Erza and Hari they would wave it off and say "It's just Luna being Luna" making them sweatdrop. 

The only ones left were Neville, Henry, Lucius, Voldemort and Severus. 

"Oh Yeah! Neville-san you said you were interested in plants right?" Hari suddenly asked, Neville nodded "Warrod-Oji-san gave me this because he said he knew someone out there would want to learn his magic! I wonder if he could  see the future..." 

**~Warrod's Place~**

" **ACHOOO** " sneezed the old man startling some little people that were floating in air "Hm? I guess someones talking about me... Ah..." The old man smiled at the concerned jingles that emitted from said little beings

**~Back with Hari~**

"Here!" Hari said as he dugged out from his sachel and took out a thick book and a couple of lachrima "The book is about **Green Magic**  its magic that manipulates and uses nature! The lacrima will show you demonstrations on the magic, I'll teach you how to use the lacrima later" Hari said happily and giggled as Neville eagerly took the book and crystals and immediately was burying his head to read the book. 

"For Snape-san" Severus and his lovers frowned at the use of his last name but smirked when they thought it would soon change "I think I have just the thing for you, I remember that you told Bisca about Potion making. I wonder if I still have it... Ha! Here it is~" Hari chirped as he took out an even thicker book along with a small case with lacrima "Papa gave me this a long time ago but I don't really read this anymore and while I'm fairly skilled at potion making, I'm not that interested with it" 

Severus nearly lost composure but swiftly regained it, resisting the urge to jump his little mate right then and there he busied himself by reading the book eagerly like Neville, who in turn was torn in between to thank Hari or continue reading his amazing book. 

Lucius had taken consideration in Ice-Mak Magic but was also intrigue with Re-Equip like his son so he would try both, and he was secretly encouraged by his lovers to take Ice-Make when Hari told him the slight side effects of losing clothing. 

Voldemort and Henry were the hardest to choose but they would think about it later. 

**~At the Guild a few hours later~**

"Bye minna~! See you tomorrow~!" Hari grinned as he and Vion went out along with the Connell family to cook dinner, he had a promise and he intends to keep it. 

The cries of goodbyes followed him as he had Asuka in his arms and Vion on his head, Bisca and Alzack lead Hari into their flat for their delicious meal. Voldemort and his lovers were intently watching the backside of their last mate, this did not go unnoticed by everyone around, Dumbledore, Ginny and Umbrudge weren't there, they were currently within the infirmary in a slight coma from a mad Mira. 

Lucius blinked as silence rang out, Severus was feeling slight dread forming in his stomach while Voldemort turned to see what caused the silence to find everyone was staring at them with serious faces even the normally happy Henry was staring with a serious face. 

"Um..." Severus stopped as a menacing aura slowly seeped out of them, Lucius and Severus was instantly pushing themselves against their dominant mate who sweated slightly "What are your intentions with our little Hari?" Makarov asked with a frightening glare, Voldemort gulped as the dark aura around the others pulsed. 

"Yeah, tell us Snivellus, why were your eyes directed to **my**  godson's ass~?" Sirius sneered, feeling very protective of his newly found godson, Remus and Lily for once did not reprimand Sirius on his behavior, in fact they seemed like the would ask the same thing, except on the Snivillus part of course. 

In fact, the whole guild along with the group of wizards were asking them that, except for Draco and the rest of Henry's little group who sweatdropped. 

' _This looks like its going to get even messier than the time I asked for their permission to seek out Henry..._ ' Draco thought with a twitching smile. 

And so another day passess for Fairy Tail. 

**===============**

**Chapter End**

**==========**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank: Now, I'm sorry if some of my chapters are short. Writer's Blocks are always a nightmare for Writers everywhere. Unfortunately I do not have an Omake to make it up to you guys.


	9. Of Weeks and Emerald Glaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank: If it seems bad I'm sorry! Anyway, I still have no idea on what magic I should have Voldemort and Henry learn, maybe Voldemort learns Re-Equip or something, but I've got nothing for Henry! Also! I've got a new story coming out called "Ninjas and Killers" which is a self insert crossover between Naruto and CreepyPasta. I had this idea in my mind and I wanted to try it out so read the prolouge and tell me what you think of it.

**Mage or Wizard**

**================**

**Chapter 8**

**Of Weeks and Emerald Glaze**

**========**

It's been a couple of weeks since the group of wizards from another world arrived to the guild of Fairy Tail, and also a couple of weeks since the trio of Slytherin professors confessed to the guild snd the others about Hari. James and Sirius and most members of the guild protested, Lily and some of the women however were starry eyed, Lily proclaiming there would be some conditions before courting her son, which she also gave to Draco. 

**~A few weeks ago~**

"1. No sex untill Hari/Henry is over 16 (Take Note: The Slytherin trio and Draco slumped before perking up when they remembered it was only a year before the twins would be 16, they could wait, hopefully)

2\. No forcing sex upon my precious babies

3\. No hurting my babies feelings or else (Take note: Lily was glowing with an evil aura that even the gods above shed the tiniest bit of fear and pitied the poor souls who tried to cross her) 

4\. Give me plenty of grandbabies"

"But Lily-flower!" James protested but it was short lived as Lily glared at him and his words died in his throat, he gulped and went to a corner with a depressive mist forming around him, Lily then glared at Sirius who tried to say making him join his best friend in the corner. Lily though was excited for more grandchildren, wanted to make sure that her boys would get the right man or men for their life. 

"Okay, since that's settled! We just need someone to explain to Hari what sex is" Makarov said with a nervous smile and gulped when the Fairy Tail female members faces darkened. The wizards however were gaping "What do you mean explain what sex is!?!" Remus and Sirius shouted. 

The Slytherin trio were gaping and blushing from the thought of their little ones innocence, they would be the one to curropt and teach their innocent mate, though they barely managed to urge away their erections and somehow managed it.

"A-Ah, well you see... Hari's adopted parents never e-explained to him what sex is, though he knws it in volves when he finds his mate or mates" Gray sheepishly said while scratching his head and started to sweat as the eyes of the others directed towards him. 

"Gray your clothes" Happy pointed out to the now half-naked man, Juvia didn't seem to mind infact she was now on the floor with swirly eyes and a thin line of blood spilling out of her nose. The eyes turned back to the master and glances to the trio of still day dreaming Slytherins who now snapped out of their fantasies and ignored the ice mage ("DAMNIT NOT AGAIN"). 

"We'll gladly explain it to Hari" Lucius said with an unusual smile, unsual to the others because they never really saw the cold hearted man smile unless it was a cold smile or a fake but this was an unusually perverted happy smile, honestly to them it was both creepy and slightly beautiful considering the older blondes looks. Henry glared suspiciously towards them before dryly replying

"I think I'll explain it to him, I don't want you three raping my brother so soon" this earned him blinking suprised stares from everybody in the hall except for Luna who was now playing tic-tac-toe with no one, well in their perspective she played with no-one, though Mavis (unknown to the wizards) seemed to be observing but not playing her face was unreadable as it was a cross between awe, disbelief, amusement, and many others, the mages were thinking what was going but returned to Henry who was staring down 3 grown men, and the grown men were slumping in defeat.

**~Luna's Perspective~**

I smiled as I drew an O on the peice of paper as it was my turn "Okay, your turn" I said to my opponent, in return I hear the sound of tinkling bells, the scratching sound of a pencil being dragged across the paper, then the sound of bells rang again signaling it was my turn. I drew my O and slashed it in a hidden row my opponent didn't see, I won, my opponent hung their head in defeat before a determined sound of bells rang. 

"Alright, another round" 

To my left the ghostly image of Mavis observed muttering 'not fair' 'don't...tails...' Then shrugging before daying "Who knows, maybe others have them and they don't" and continued to observed the tic-tac-toe match. 

**~Back to the others~**

 "Well, anyway, you all need to sleep somewhere else than the infirmary, you all can't sleep there for the rest of your stay. So I suggest you stay in the guild dorm rooms" Makarov said with a sigh and took out a few keys "Here, these are the keys of the rooms you can stay in and are available, c'mon I'll lead you to your new rooms" Makarov jumped off from the bar and lead the wizards to the Fairy Tail Dorms. 

Soon almost everyone were in their room while sharing with others or another, Dumbledore, Ginny and Umbridge didn't know of the dorms and so they stayed in the infirmary. There were 4 rooms that were big enough to let 4-5 people sleep so it went like this

Room 1 had: Draco, Henry, Blaise, Dean and Seamus

Room 2 had: Luna, Pansy, Hermione, and Daphne

Room 3 had: Sirius, Remus, Lily and James

And the Room 4 went to the three mates who were happy to get alone time, no body was complaining and went to bed, though three weren't planning to rest yet. 

 

**~Meanwhile with Hari : A few weeks later~**

Hari waved goodbye to Alzack and Bisca as he walked back home, Asuka was sleeping contently in Bisca's arms, full to the stomach. Vion was floating beside Hari "Ne, Vion..." Hari suddenly said "I have a question" Vion shrugged "Shoot" the black and white exceed said while settling down on Hari's hair, snuggling in comfortably "Your hair's still soft as ever Hari-chan" the cat sighed out in bliss. 

Hari giggled at the silliness of his partner "Earlier today, me and the others smelt something very sweet. It was kinda faint but still it was nice, demo Natsu, Wendy or anyone else haven't smelled it. I'm wondering, did you smell it too? Also why does it smell so good?" He questioned innocently unknown to him Vion tensed ' _Could it be...?!_ ' The exceed chuckled nervously "Ahaha... No, I don't think so. But I'll tell you later on what that is" Hari hummed and was about to speak before he was interrupted

"Ah! Hari-chan! Vion-kun!" A bubbly voice yelled making the two face the direction the voice came from, there stood Hunny and Mori who both held groceries "Mitsu-senpai, Take-senpai! Ohayo!" Hari beamed as he ran up to them, Vion still perfectly on the little dragon slayers head being used to it. Hunny wasn't in the form a child this time so he could carry the groceries properly, he was in his original age, Mori let out a small smile directed towards the two "Hari-chan, wanna come with us to Emerald Glaze? Oba-chan is making her signature Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie~!" Hunny cheerfully said making Hari and Vion's eyes widen "Honto?! Yatta!!" Both cried in glee. 

Hari and Vion followed the two back towards the little bake shop "I love Oba-chan's Pies their so delicous~! And she made butterscotch-cinnamon too!" Vion chirped happily, drooling as a deliciious smell filled the air, Hari nodding in agreement, his stomach gurgled at the scent. Hunny and Mori had put down their groceries on the counter, Hunny hopped into the kitchen transforming back into his small form using his Titan Magic in mid hop while saying "Oba-chan! Hari-chan and Vion-kun are heeere~!!!" He exclaimed, a feminine voice chuckled as a lady came out wearing an apron. 

She had long white hair that stopped to her back, her face contained some wrinkles but maintained a beautiful face, her brown eyes glittering in happiness, she wore a purple apron with matching purple dress with white long sleeves that stopped to her wrists when her hand were down, on her apron and dress was a symbol, a white circle with wings and two little triangles side by side. She carried a steaming pie in her hands, she had set down the pie on the counter, she smiled at them all "Hari, Vion, it's so nice to see you two again"

"Tori-oba-chan!" 

 Both exclaimed and hugged the woman, Toriel returned the hug with a gentle smile "Welcome back you two, now who wants some pie?" Toriel chuckled at the exclaims of 'Me! Me I do!' 'I want some!' And Mori's 'Hn'. She took out some plates and divided the pie equally "Here you all go, enjoy your _pieces_ " she chuckled out making Vion groan, Hari giggled while Hunny blinked at the pun, Mori just stayed silent. 

**_~Somewhere~_ **

"my pun senses are tingling, someone's made a _gouda_  joke" 

"BROTHER PLEASE!!" 

"sorry bro, i'll get **_chedder_** " 

"GRAAAH!!!" 

  ** _~Back to Emerald Glaze~_**

Hari smiled in content as he ate Toriel's pie, he loved Toriel's baked goods, especially her pie and especially especially her butterscotch-cinnamon pie. All was well.... For now.. 

And thus another day passes. 

**_=========_ **

**_Chapter End_ **

**_======_ **

**_ Omake _ **

** Hari's DETERMINATION Pt 1 **

**_THUMP_ **

Hari groaned as he landed roughly on golden flowers, he blinked as he looked at the hole he fell from, beside him was his bag filled with herbs he was gathering for a stew he wanted to make when he went home. He blinked as he sat up, he checked for any wounds he would have and was relieved he had none and the fact he didn't lose anything from falling, he still had his choker on, his necklace was still there too... He stood up and gathered his things into his bag, he couldn't climb back up, it was too high and there were a lot of sharp rocks, and he couldn't use much of his magic to get up there too

 _"Howdy!"_  

He turned sharply around, his body tense expecting an attack but blinked when he faced not a mage, nor human. It was a golden flower with a happy face, in the back of his mind he thought he could hear music in the background. 

" _Howdy! I'm **Flowey** , **Flowey** the **Flower** ~!" _

It chirped, it-—he then explained things he couldn't quite understand but tensed again when suddenly he felt something pull. In front of him floated a gray colored heart and the surroundings changed, from the cave he was stuck in it changed into a black abyss-like room with four floating boxes " **FIGHT** " " _ACT_ " " _ITEMS_ " " ** _MERCY_** " 

Hari made a foolish decision to actually trust a talking yellow flower, those white pellets hurt, they hurt very badly, he felt wounds on his body, he noted the bar that floated aboce the boxes and now knew they were his health and was panicking when he saw it nearly hit zero, with one point left and suddenly surrounded by white pellets, he tensed and felt his magic gather around his body in an act of defense, slowly the pellets closed in. 

" _DOWN HERE IT'S KILLED OR BE KILLED_ " 

Hari was curled up into a ball as the circle of pellets closed in making the circle smaller and smaller, frozen in fear forgetting momentarily about the magic his papa and dad taught him, he waited for his death listening to the mad laughter the flower emitted and echoed along the walls. To his suprise a fireball knocked away the mad flower and he was suddenly healed. 

In front of him was a goat woman in purple and white. 

**_ Omake End!!! _ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank:I AM SO SORRY GUYS, I FEEL DESPICABLE FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LOOONG!!! I promise to update sooner, I'm Sorry! *whimper* I hope the omake is to the liking though, I really like undertale :3 Go Tori! Sorry about the short chapter


End file.
